


Somewhere Only We Know

by larrystylinope



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Allusion to an eating disorder, Alternate Universe - High School, American AU, Angst, But it doesnt go into detail, Depression, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Enemies to Lovers, Fluff, I am sorry in advance, Like LOTS of angst, M/M, Sad, Smut, Suicidal Tendencies, Tennis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:35:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 30,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25523722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/larrystylinope/pseuds/larrystylinope
Summary: Sometimes it takes a blue truck, a curly haired boy, and endless opportunities to see things differently.
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Comments: 12
Kudos: 36





	Somewhere Only We Know

**Author's Note:**

> This is an American AU because I’ll be honest I didn’t feel like doing research into british schools. Also, a trigger warning for slight body dysmorphia and eating disorders, depression, and suicidal tendencies (it does not go into a lot of detail). The italics of course are links to songs almost like a soundtrack! There is also a link to the trailer at the very beginning so be sure to check it out :) This is based off of the book Keith.

**_[Somewhere Only We Know- Trailer](https://www.dropbox.com/s/do7a6wbsy3iumfb/Video%20Jul%2024%2C%209%2055%2000%20PM.mov?dl=0) _ **

_[Cruel To Be Kind- Letters to Cleo](https://youtu.be/2LtKmslDbZ0) _

Louis’ alarm clock comes to life blaring throughout his bedroom, he sighs rolling over seeing 5:00am glaring back at him. Standing he turns it off and looks at himself in the body length mirror.

Staring at his reflection he can’t help but wonder how he still is so soft around the edges when be spends most of his free time at the tennis court practicing. He makes his vision blur hoping to burn the image from his mind, “Guess I’ll have to cut back,” he mumbles to himself.

He can practically hear his father whispering in his ear, “Won’t get into Yale if you keep putting on extra weight Louis, and you will be going to Yale so drop a few pounds.” Finally turning away he strips down and slips on a new pair of briefs along with his white tennis shorts and black tank top.

He grabs his car keys from the glass bowl on his desk and slings his backpack over his shoulder briskly running down the stairs and exiting his house with enough time to fit in an extra mile before extra tennis training.

+++++++++++++++++++++++

Harry struts into the rec room adorn in his signature pea green jacket and throws his hands up shouting, “Walter, my man!”

Walter startles turning to Harry with a grimace, “What have I told you about sneaking up on me like that?”

“I’m not sure what you’re on about but lets play some pool what do you say?” Harry grins already arranging the balls and handing Walter a cue stick.

Walter begrudgingly takes the cue stick tempted to knock he curly haired boy up side the head with it.

They play half a round in silence until Harry finally speaks up, “You know, I’ve been thinking about that concrete goal you mentioned.” He confidently takes a shot shooting two of the stripped balls into the corner pocket.

“And?” Walter says seemingly unimpressed.

“I think I’ve nailed it.”

“Lay it on me,” Walter suggests as Harry downs another ball into a pocket.

“It’s a boy,” Harry grins.

“Cool,” Walter drags out pausing, “What’s he like?” He finishes

“Oh you know, handsome, smart, popular. A classic TGFY.” He sighs before speaking again, “Too good for you.”

“But not for you?”

“Well I think I’m sort of outside the whole high school food chain at the point don’t ya think?” Harry says while shooting, letting out a huff upon missing the ball.

“Well, you gonna ask him out?”

Harry huffs out a laugh, “Ask him out? Bad idea Walt.” Leaning down he shoots, sinking two more balls in the pockets he continues, “Where’s the therapeutic value in that huh?”

Walt stands up giving a disapproving look, “So what’s the plan?”

“Simple… I’m gonna have fun with him,” smirking, he shoots the last ball in winning.

“Fun. What’s that mean?” Walter says, his brows turned down.

Harry stands up setting the cue stick down on the table walking towards the exit.

“Fun? Well that means fun, don’t over think it Walt.” Harry grins, patting Walt’s shoulder on his way towards the door. “Its been nice knowing you,” Harry laughs.

“Next week?” Walt questions turning towards Harry’s retreating figure.

Harry turns in one quick motion back to Walt saying “You know what Walt, You’ve made so much progress here, I think you’re ready to face the world on your own now.”

Walt stares at him blankly cutting him off with, “Harry..”

Harry just grins grabbing his jacket, “Don’t worry Walt, I think you can cope,” Harry says with a wink walking out the door.

Walt bows his head hoping that one day he can knock some sense into Harry.

++++++++++++++++++++

Louis pulls up with Niall and Liam to The Brick, which consists of a group of teenagers gathered around a bonfire by the lake drinking copious amounts of beer.

The first thing they see upon showing up are two boys running into the lake fully nude. Louis immediately looks away scared of being caught looking too long while Niall cheers them on.

People begin greeting them one by one, they finally find a spot to set their towels down on the small shore line. Louis looks across the expansion of the small lake wishing to be anywhere but here. Maybe Europe, Europe seems fun, he thinks to himself.

Niall stirs beside him bringing Louis back to the conversation, “Who do I need to fuck to get a beer around here?” he barks out.

Louis rolls his eyes spotting a cooler farther down the shore line. “I’ll go grab some,” he says standing up walking towards the cooler. Niall’s cheers earn him a middle finger as he makes his way over.

He bends over reaching into the cooler when he jerks back as another hand reaches in at the same time. Looking up to see a somewhat familiar brunette girl glancing back at him blushing. “Sorry,” she lets out looking down at the ground.

“No worries, Eleanor, right?” Louis says seemingly uninterested but not wanting to seem rude.

“Yeah, didn’t know you know I existed,” she replies letting out a nervous laugh. “I’m new here, but I’ve heard a lot about you.”

“Oh is that so?” Louis questions reaching back into the cooler once more to grab beers. “How are you liking it here so far?” He says trying to make small talk and not seem like he doesn’t want to be here, which he doesn’t.

She tucks her hair behind her ear contemplating her reply, “Its fine I guess, pretty small town not much to do. The people here are… interesting.”

They both turn to look at the naked boys in the lake who pull a girl in with them making her shriek.

Louis laughs, “Yeah you got a pretty good show tonight. This town is in fact small, but that’s what happens when you move to Michigan I guess.”

Some girls in the distant are shouting Eleanor’s name she turns to them and then turns back to Louis replying “Yeah, well it was nice meeting you Louis. I hope to see you around some more.”

She reaches into the cooler suggestively bending over, her skirt riding up hoping to catch Louis attention and gives him a wave walking off.

Louis just stands there suppressing a grimace, if only she knew.

He makes his way back over to Niall and Liam beers in hand setting him self down on the ground feeling the sand shift under him.

Niall huffs, “Jesus man what took you so long?” Grabbing a beer out of Louis’ hand immediately opening it and nearly downing the whole thing.

Louis ignores the urge to throw a beer at Niall’s head and turns to Liam handing him one, “Ran into the new girl Eleanor, held me up a little.”

Niall whips his head around to Louis, “Oh she is hot, you gonna get some?” Nialls says nudging Louis with his arm.

Liam rolls his eyes smacking Niall on the head.

“Niall unlike you not everyone is thinking about sex every second of every day. Worry about your own sex life and maybe you would ‘get some,” Liam says using air quotes.

Niall calmly sets his beer down before tackling Liam until they’re wrestling on the ground sand flying up and hitting Louis.

Louis looks at his beer and slowly pours it in the sand having no intention of drinking any of it, he knows beer gives you a gut and has an ungodly amount of calories.

He feels drops of water start to land on his head, he looks to the sky watching the rain pour within a matter of seconds. Not moving he closes his eyes and lets the rain hit his face, in a way Louis finds it somewhat calming.

Drunken laughing can be heard distantly as people pack their stuff up running towards their cars as Louis shuts everything out for a moment letting the rain soak his clothes.

“Louis get your ass to the truck or were leaving you!” Niall shouts, pulling Louis out of his trance.

Louis slowly stands grabbing his towel off the sand and folds it quickly, a flash of headlights grabs his attention from the other side of the lake. He peers trying to see if he can see someone but is interrupted by Liam calling his name once more.

Liam opens one of the back doors in his truck for Louis to hop in, starting the truck.

Louis hops in not bothering to put his towel under him as it’s dripping with water.

“Lou I grabbed some beers before getting in do you want another?” Niall asks from the front seat.

“No thanks Ni.”

“Suit your self, more for me,” Niall says cracking one open and shaking his hair out, little droplets of water cover the interior of the truck.

“Niall come on man you’re going to mess up the leather,” Liam groans throwing a hand up as he pulls off.

Niall and Liam begin to bicker as Louis stares on the window, half pretending he’s in the seat of an airplane off to somewhere tropical.

+++++++++++++++++++

“Louis! Go get Peter up and tell him breakfast is ready!” Louis’ mother yells from the kitchen.

Louis sighs, rolling out of bed and throwing on a marron scoop neck tee.

He walks to Peters room begrudgingly and throws open the door prepared to tell him to get his ass up only to find the sight of an empty bed.

Louis face drops for a minute, “He didn’t come home mom.”

He can hear the disappointed whispers coming from the kitchen as he shuts the door once more. One would think they would take more concern in their first borns wild life style instead of seeing it as a burden.

Louis glances at the childhood and family photos along the walls of the hallway growing increasingly tired of seeing them day after day.

Walking into the kitchen Louis father has moved on from the topic of his brother and is now spewing out stats of other Tennis players not even bothering to greet him.

“Louis, Tyler is a lefty. You’re going to have to work on you’re-“

“Backhand, I know.” Louis cuts him off. Louis has already done his research at the request of his father, who obviously didn’t trust him to do it. “Good morning to you to dad,” he mutters under his breath.

Louis mother is getting the butter out of the fridge and interjects with, “Yes dear he knows, we’ll spend and entire practice drilling back hands now eat your breakfast and get off the phone.”

“Lou is getting faster now,” Louis little sister Nina says smiling at him

Louis smiles back, leaning down to kiss her head.

He opens up the panty grabbing a granola bar, internally thinking of an excuse to skip breakfast.

“Where are you headed young man? Come eat breakfast,” his mother exclaims while his father silently looks at stats on his cell phone.

Opening the hallway closet he grabs out his tennis bag checking to make sure everything is in there.

“I have key club this morning before class I have a granola bar I’ll be good, love you guys bye!” Louis half shouts rushing out the door before his mother can say anything else.

He walks to his car setting his bags in the passenger seat before connecting his phone to the cars Bluetooth system. Pink Floyd flows from the speakers as he breathes in deeply driving off.

[NASA's Fake- Rafella](https://youtu.be/wh-7B4OjyjU)

Louis lays on his back atop of the rickety wooden bleachers surrounding the tennis court as he sees the first person pull into the parking lot for the day. He can vaguely spot someone with curly hair sat in the drivers seat of the old yellow truck as he is packing up his things.

When he looks back up the person is gone. He checks twitter once more before standing slowly making his way towards the building.

The bell for first period finally rings and he makes his way to AP chemistry.

“Good morning class!” Mr. McDonald practically screeches throwing his hands in the air.

Louis couldn’t help but think that this man was an alcoholic by the way he is always so incredibly chipper.

“We are getting partner assignments for the big lab midterm due two weeks from now, and for the rest of the semester. If you have any concerns with your partner…. I don’t care so don’t ask for a new one.”

Louis just rolls his eyes mentally cursing the man.

“Okay as I call out your names go pick a station and get started on the worksheet instructions placed at each station.”

Louis isn’t an introvert per say but he definitely prefers to do school work alone because he is very anal about how he wants things done which can come across bossy and rightfully bitchy sometimes. At least that’s what he has been told.

“Johnson & Simpson, Mattison & Tucker, Tomlinson & Styles……….” He continues as Louis looks around for his partner hoping they know who he is because he surely is not familiar with a Styles.

He seems to be in no such luck as Mr. McDonald reaches the end of his list.

Louis takes a seat at one of the stations and starts unpacking some of his stuff. As he turns to reach for a glass beaker he is slightly startled by someone who silently appeared next to him.

“Styles?” Louis asks simply.

“I haven’t lied to you this far I’m not gonna start now. You can call me Harry.” Styles- Harry smirks at Louis.

Louis is slightly taken aback by the tall lean boy sat next to him. Annoyed he gives him a tight smile continuing on with his work.

He can feel the boys green eyes burning holes into the side of his face making him unnecessarily antsy.

Harry finally breaks his stare when Louis lets out an annoyed, “Are you going to help or just stare at me all day?”

Harry’s hands shoot up in defense as he reaches into his pocket and pulls out matches lighting the Bunsen burner.

Louis with a straight face reaches out and blows out the flame, “We don’t need matches or a Bunsen burner for this if you actually read the instructions.”

“Look you’re not going to be hard to work with are you? Because Linus promised me that I would have a good partner.” Harry says with fake annoyance.

“Linus?” Louis asks puzzled as to why he was referring to Mr. McDonald by his first name.

“Look you need to relax.”

Louis falters for a moment.

“No I actually need to learn this believe it or not,” Louis replies looking at him with a bitchy smile that would shut any normal person up. But Harry Styles just wasn’t normal.

“But why?”

“Because you need to make a 3 or higher on the AP exam to obtain your college credit for the class which I would like to do, so I can keep my GPA up and focus on what I’m good at” Louis says fuming.

Can he not just shut up and do the work? Louis remembers what Mr. McDonald said previously about not asking to change partners but surely he would understand.

“So we need to fill this one up with sodium thiosulphate and this one with nitrate so we can-“ Louis starts but is interrupted by Harry.

“Gotta keepup tht GPA,” Harry states as Louis is filling the glassware with the needed substances.

“Kind of helpful if you ever want to get a job,” Louis replies flatly continuing with the task at hand.

“A job?” Harry spits with a laugh.

Louis cuts him off before he can continue, “Can we just do the lab?”

“I’d love to! Lets do the lab!” Harry exclaims dripping in sarcasm while he puts his protective goggles on.

To Louis dismay he lights the Bunsen burner once again and continues on pointlessly, “But see you’re about ten years into the future. We don’t need chemistry, we need time travel.” Harry smirks turning to Louis just to see his annoyance.

++++++++++++++++++

“Mr. McDonald, might I remind you that this is AP?” Louis says in disbelief.

Mr. McDonald sighs while marking tests in front of him, “Harry is actually pretty sharp, when he applies himself.”

“Okay, but we kind of-“ Louis starts.

“Lack chemistry?”

Louis pauses before replying and letting out a short laugh, “Uh yeah, you could say that.”

“Just try to make it work, okay?” Mr. McDonald says almost pleading.

Louis just stares at him before giving a tight lipped smile and nodding.

He grabs his backpack and starts making his way out of the room before hearing Harry speak up “About this Louis Tomlinson… He is a complete anal control freak. How do you expect me to work with that?”

Louis stands there dumbfounded before walking out of the room completely.

“Haryy but you req-“ Mr. McDonald starts looking confused.

Harry laughs interrupting him, “I’m kidding, I’m kidding. I’ll whip him into shape.”

Swiftly exiting the room he is stopped abruptly by a pissed off Louis Tomlinson, “Who the hell do you think you are?” Louis spits.

Harry pauses a smirk forming on his face his green eyes twinkling with amusement, “Who do you think I am?” He asks, walking away before Louis can reply.

++++++++++++++++++

The final bell for the day rings making Louis knock his text book off the desk. He reaches for it shoving it and his binder into his backpack.

Louis walks to his locker grabbing all the things he needs before heading towards the parking lot.

Upon crossing the courtyard he is startled by a hand on his shoulder. He whips around coming face to face with Eleanor.

“Hey Louis,” she says bashfully walking beside him.

“Hey, how are you holding up?” He asks smiling at her.

“Well you tell me, how am I doing?” She replies sending him a wink.

“You only got a 98% on the history exam so you’re pretty much falling apart,” he says sarcastically with a pout on his lips.

Louis finds his car in the lot glancing to the opposite side to spot Harry blaring some random song.

Eleanor interrupts his solo staring competition, “So, are you going to make another appearance at the brick on Friday?”

“Are you going?” He shoots back instead of answering her question.

They’re interrupted by blaring music coming from Harry’s direction.

Louis looks across to find Harry putting a bumper for a car into the bed of his vintage yellow truck. Harry latches it in, muscles straining against his flannel and catches Louis eye pointing at him and winking.

Eleanor coughs regaining Louis attention, “Who is that guy?” She asks with her lip curled up in distaste.

“Oh uh he’s just my lab partner. Nobody,” Louis laughs rolling his eyes.

“Oh okay, well hopefully I’ll see you Friday,” Eleanor says backing away smiling.

“Yeah see you later,” Louis says giving a simple wave.

He gets into his car throwing his backpack and tennis bag in the passenger seat. He looks over his shoulder to catch a glimpse of Harry seeing a now empty parking spot.

Louis shoots off a text to his mom telling her he is getting food with some friends at the diner and wont be home for dinner, instead he drives to the public library to do his homework and extra studying.

++++++++++++++++++++

Louis looks through the magnifying glass identifying the components of a substance given to them by Mr. McDonald.

Harry leans over him breathing down his neck when he starts up, “So you don’t remember do you?”

Louis sits up grabbing his pencil to start writing, “Remember what?” he mumbles not interested.

“I stood behind you in the sixth grade play. You were the prince and I was Russian Soldier #3.” Harry says tapping his pencil staring out the cloudy window.

“I don’t remember that.”

Harry pauses a smug smile reaching his face, “Of course not. The prince never remembers the little people.”

“Excuse me while I cry for you.”

“You should. You should cry while sitting in your early decision tower,” Harry says laughing.

Louis looks at him confused, but Harry cuts in before he can speak, “It’s posted in the front office,” he says referring to Louis early college acceptance being hung on a board in the office.

Realization hits Louis and he stops writing and shakes his head, “Why do they do that?” He asks.

“Why Yale?” Harry says instead.

Louis drops the confused look from his face to glance at Harry, “Great faculty, division one, that kind of stuff,” he replies faux confidently his eyes darting around the room.

“Better be sure you get what you pay for,” Harry replies smirking.

Louis drops his hands in frustration before snapping back, “Actually I have a partial scholarship.”

“Ah I see. Tennis. So basically they give you a bunch of money for hitting a ball over a net.”

“Something like that. Where did you apply?”

Louis turns his body on the stool to pointedly look at Harry.

Harry turns his body and looks at him flatly, “Nowhere.”

Louis pauses looking away, “Nowhere? So you’re not going to college.” Louis says staring at him blankly.

“Not in the judeo-christian sense, no, I’m not.”

Furrowing his brows Louis presses on, “So what are you doing after graduation?”

Harry looks down grinning before looking back up at him, “The sky is the limit.”

“Informative,” Louis says before looking back down at his school work. His curiosity gets the best of him and he turns again to ask, “Why are you taking AP class-“

“I thought you had me pegged,” Harry interrupts.

“Well advanced placement in what?” Louis continues not understanding why Harry was wasting his time with classes that are meant to help you excel in college. Harry just stares at him with that stupid grin on his face causing one of his dimples to pop out. Louis huffs, “Im sure there is a simple explanation to that.”

“Of course there is Louis, and you’re not going to stop until you figure it out.”

Louis looks at him once more to say, “That sounds like a challenge. You’re on.”

++++++++++++++++++++++

Louis, Liam, and Niall all arrive at the brick once the sun has set. The scent of beer and burnt wood fills the air as the bonfire crackles.

Niall elbows Louis arm and points in the direction of the crowd, “Hey there’s that Eleanor chick why don’t you go grab her a beer or something,” he says grinning like a mad man.

Louis rolls his eyes, “And why would I do that Niall?” Louis replies flatly.

“Hey don’t be a dick. I’m just trying to help you finally lose your virginity. You’re too picky, Eleanor is hot, don’t pass up the chance to get with her. New girls always get snatched up quickly but she seems to only be interested in you.” Niall snaps.

Louis looks in the direction the Niall was pointing and spots Eleanor already looking at him. He lifts up his hand to wave and she giggles with her friends. Rolling his eyes he flips off Niall and heads in the direction of the beer grabbing two out.

The sand of the shore is damp making his feet sink in as he makes his way to Eleanor.

“Hey Louis!” She says enthusiastically as he approaches.

“Hey El, hows it going?”

He wipes the condensation off the bottle before handing it to her.

“Not too bad now that you’re here,” She whispers batting her lashes that are clumpy with mascara.

Louis resists the urge to cringe and just smiles instead.

A song with a heavy beat flows out of the speaker sitting on a rock, Eleanor’s face lights up as she screeches, “Oh my god I love this song! Do you want to dance?”

Louis just nods not being able to form any words that aren’t along the lines of “Absolutely not.”

Eleanor grabs his hand a pulls him closer to the water, she presses her back to his front and begins attempting to move with the music. Louis wordlessly puts his hands on her hips like he knows he is supposed to do. His gaze lingers on the other side of the lake seeing a truck pull away from the cliff slowly. He doesn’t have time to react to Eleanor spinning around in his grasp as she trips and pulls him down with her into the shallow water.

It takes every bone in his body not to yell about getting disgusting lake water on his Urban Outfitters jacket. Eleanor giggles and grabs the back of his neck pulling him down so their lips meet. He doesn’t move for a moment, but once he starts to move his lips against hers all he can taste is the disgusting grape lip gloss adorning her mouth.

“Hey uh lets get out of the water,” Louis says, standing up before she has a chance to reply.

She giggles and stands beside him planting another kiss on his lips. “I’m going to go grab a towel.”

Louis nods and scurries over to Liam once she is out of his sight. “Hey are you guys ready to go?” He rushes out rubbing his hand over his lips to get the grape flavored gloss off.

“Uh Niall is pretty occupied at the moment,” Liam says pointing to Niall who is devouring a blonde headed girl. “If you’re ready to go we can find another ride if you need us to.”

Louis looks around to avoid Eleanor, “Uh y-yeah that would be great. My mom just texted saying I have to come home now.” He lies.

“Yeah that’s fine, see you later man, drive safe,” Liam says giving Louis a warm smile.

Louis just waves him off fast walking to his car. He slides into the drivers seat bringing the engine to life as “Ribs” by Lorde flows from the speakers.

“Fitting,” He says to him self driving off.

++++++++++++++++++++++

The following day when the lunch bell rings and Louis rushes through the crowds of students to the locker room before Liam or Niall can ask once again why he is not coming to lunch. ‘Gotta be good about this new diet’ Louis thinks to himself opening his locker.

He grabs out his tennis clothes and quickly changes slamming the locker closed. He goes into the supply closet dragging out the tennis ball launcher to the tennis court. Goose bumps tickle his skin from the autumn breeze as he inhales the scent of freshly cut grass.

Quickly setting up the machine, he spends a good 30 minutes hitting balls over the net practicing his backhand like his father advised.

Looking down at his apple watch he mutters a “Shit,” noticing he only has 8 minutes to straighten up and shower before class. With lightening speed he shoves everything haphazardly back into the supply closest telling himself he’ll make it neater when he comes back.

Louis reaches the showers glancing around to see if anyone else is there, once he knows no one else is in there he quickly strips off his sweaty clothes and turns on the water hissing when it comes out cold.

“So how’s Eleanor?” An all to familiar voices from the shower next to him.

“Fuck!” Louis shouts whipping his head around and looking behind the wall of the shower. Bewildered Louis just looks at Harry cross legged on the tile floor playing with a Rubix cube and a burrito hanging out of his mouth. “What the hell are you doing in here? Do you even play any sports?” Louis spits.

“As a matter of fact I do not, so how’s Eleanor?” Harry says smugly in between chewing still staring at his Rubix cube.

“How would I know?” Louis replies, turning back to the shower and rubbing himself down with soap.

“Well she is your girlfriend isn’t she?” Harry snickers. He throws the rubix cube in his bag and stands. “Great choice that Eleanor Calder, pretty, perfect girl, cant go wrong,” Harry sighs looking at Louis profile.

Louis pauses, “Let me guess you were at the brick?” He smirks trying to cover himself under Harrys gaze. “Also, not my girlfriend” He adds letting out a huff.

“No,” Harry says simply. “But you were,” He continues looking up at the moldy ceiling.

“Then how would you know?” Louis ponders looking over at him. As he studies Harry he notices a tattoo peaking out from the collar of his shirt.

“Because that’s where everyone goes,” Harry says slyly, slowly making his way towards the door head still tilted towards the ceiling making his long curls bounce with each step. He stops opening the door halfway and finally looks back at Louis not letting his gaze fall below his collar bones. “And Louis, I hope you don’t skip lunch on purpose. From what I saw you have no reason to,” he quickly says strutting out of the door before Louis can reply.

Louis stands there under the spray of the water putting his hands flat against the tile wondering why the fuck Harry was always so cryptic.

++++++++++++++++++++++

As the final bell for the day rings Louis runs towards the parking lot in search of Harry, he refuses to finish this lab report by himself.

He reaches the parking lot and spots Harry throwing his bag into the passenger seat and slamming the door shut.

“Harry!” Louis shouts sprinting across the lot as Harry cranks the old truck. “Harry!” he lets out gripping the space of the rolled down window. “The lab report is due tomorrow,” Louis says sternly fixing his fringe.

“Well hop in, I do my best work when I’m driving,” Harry says tilting his head towards the passenger seat.

“I can’t I have year book.”

Harry just looks at him blankly before turning the putting the truck into drive. He presses his foot lightly on the gas moving forward slowly turning his head out of the window to look Louis in the eyes, “By heating tin metal, in air, at a high temperature, we will produce a tin oxygen product called,” he starts, turning the wheel driving away from Louis.

Louis stands there watching rolling his eyes before giving in, “Wait!” Louis shouts trotting towards the passenger door.

He opens the door fumbling with his backpack looking up and seeing an out stretched hand. He takes it letting Harry help him into the passenger seat.

Buckling his seat belt Harry drives off as he reaches into his backpack pulling out his binder and text book, a pencil already behind his ear.

“So we need to convert the masses the moles, and then divide the greater mole quantity by the lesser,” Harry says flatly eyes on the road.

Louis keeps writing while his vision flickers between the cracked interior of the vintage truck and his note book. “Okay so…. Um .0173 tin and .0350 oxygen,” Louis says not looking up from his notes.

“So the mole ratio is?.

Louis pauses looking up at him with furrowed brows. “Mole ratio? What’s that?,” he questions his hand halting the writing.

“That is the thing you need to figure out.”

“But you already know the answer,” Louis states skeptically.

Harry just grins looking out at the firey orange sunset in the horizon.

Louis lets out a dramatic sigh dropping his head back onto the head rest, “Come on stop being a dick I have to be back in 15.”

“What’s the rush,” Harry huffs out. “We’re here in a blue truck, a road in front of us, and nothing but opportunities.”

“Okay what opportunities?” Louis asks skeptically looking out at the road passing by all the local businesses and occasional fast food chain.

Wait, wasn’t his truck yellow before? Louis shakes his head of the thought.

“Choose somewhere. Pick a place at random right now,” Harry says quickly.

“Okay I choose the third point on our lab report, calculating the mole ratio,” Louis snaps back not in the moods for Harry’s games.

“Yeah I can’t concentrate driving in a straight line like this. This is not going to work,” Harry says pulling his lips into a thin line.

“Okay then turn,” Louis dryly laughs throwing his hands up.

“Where?”

“Anywhe- shit!” Louis practically screeches as Harry turns jerking his body almost into Harry’s lap. “Very funny asshole,” Louis says sitting back up grabbing his notebook that flung into the floor.

Harry puts the truck in park grabbing his keys out of the ignition and hopping out of the truck.

Louis whips his head back and forth confused, struggling to unbuckle his seatbelt. He finally unbuckles himself and grabs his stuff jogging after Harry who is walking towards an office building holding a brown paper bag.

“The mole ratio, therefore, is two to one, but now we need to find the potential oxidation numbers of tin in oxygen” Harry says gesturing with his hands clad with many rings that the dim sun reflects off of.

Louis catches up beside him trying to keep up with the long strides Harry takes with his slender legs.

“Which are?”

Louis is still writing in his notebook as Harry haults making their bodies collide.

Harry looks down at him smirking, “It’s time for a picnic scene.”

He starts walking towards the front door of the unknown building as Louis stares at him mouth hanging open.

Louis snaps out of his confused daze and follows Harry’s retreating figure, “Harry!” Louis snaps shaking his head in disbelief.

Harry continues on without hesitation and nods his head to the security guard at the front desk. “Ah there he is!” he says pointing at the confused guard as he passes him. “Move along dear!” Harry throws at Louis who is rushing behind him head down trying to avoid the gazes of the suit clad men in the building

Louis catches up to Harry once he stops in front of an elevator pressing a button, “Just incase you weren’t aware, picnics usually take place outdoors,” Louis states crossing his arms in protest.

Harry just grins, a cherubic dimple popping out of his right cheek.

“Is that what is says in the official picnic rule book?” He quips striding into the elevator as its doors open two men coming to stand in front of them in the elevator as the doors shut.

“This isn’t funny,” Louis hisses against the shell of Harry’s ear.

“Man I hope they’ll have our check, it’s been three months since that accident,” Harry says for everyone to hear. He looks over to wink at Louis whos’ eyes are blown large out of embarrassment. “I know honey, I’m pissed off too,” Harry continues to no one.

Louis steels his face looking down at the floor not being able to see the reactions of the men in front of them.

“Take me back to school now,” Louis snaps as they exit the elevator.

“Oh yeah lets go back to the library and finish our lab report in the safe acceptable way,” Harry says sarcastically making his way past the rows of cubicles to stand in front of double doors leading into a conference room. Louis stands in silence as Harry pushes the doors open dragging him in by the wrist closing the doors once inside.

Harry plops down in an executive chair kicking his feet onto the desk and dumping out the contents of the brown paper bag he carried in.

Louis sighs in defeat and joins him at the long mahogany table sitting down and grabbing out his notebook and pens.

He glances over to see Harry taking the wrapper off a slim-jim and dipping it into the middle of a twinkie. His nose curls up as Harry tries to hand it to him to take a bite, “No thanks,” Louis blurts out. “You said two to one, right, for the moles ratio?” Louis questions ignoring the pungent smell of beef jerky filling his nostrils.

“Mhhm yeah,” Harry hums before starting again, “So Yale, gonna get you a job at a place like this one day?”

“God no,” Louis shakes his head looking around at the dull gray walls and smell of stale coffee. “My dad used to work in a place like this,” he finishes.

“Ah, yes. Daddy Tomlinson. An accountant?” Harry asks looking to Louis and getting a shake of his head indicating no. “Salesman? Ah I got it, Norweigen fisherman!” Harry laughs.

“District manager for a phone company. You’re not very good at reading minds.”

“Well that’s because I wasn’t really trying,” Harry says plainly. He tosses down his unfinished slim-jim and jerks his chair next to Louis until their arms are touching. He lifts his arm up and places his large hand abruptly on Louis head making the smaller boy jump slightly looking straight ahead.

He can smell sweet vanilla and lavender radiate off of Harry as he blinks furiously.

.”He manages stacks of paper, moving them from side to side every day. He hates his job. When he was your age he dreamed of going to Yale, but they rejected him. So he poured over every detail of your application, night after night, until you finally got it right.” Harry says then turning to Louis who is blankly looking at the dull gray wall that he wishes would swallow him whole. “Louis Tomlinson, star of the household. Who loves being the center of attention. He just wished is didn’t mean having to play tennis all the time,” He pauses before speaking once more, “How am I doing?” Looking at Louis curiously.

Louis half glances in his direction before shrugging his shoulders muttering out, “Okay.”

Harry removes his hand from Louis head fluffing out the fringe that he mussed up. The mahogany double doors open up and Harry lifts his head casually while Louis startles with a panic stricken face.

‘Can I help you?” An older woman in a knee length purple dress huffs squaring her shoulders.

Harry looks to Louis signaling him to answer. Louis gulps before spitting out the first lie he can think of, “Oh we’re just waiting for Mr. Richardson. He said he had to finish up a phone call.”

The woman pauses looking between the two boys, “Okay,” she replies with a furrow in her brow before closing the doors.

“God damn that Richardson,” Harry says slamming his palm into the table startling Louis.

“Y-yeah who does that little shit think he is,” Louis says with a high pitched giggle, not being able to believe he is doing this.

“You know, I’m sick of this shit!” Harry shouts out right as security rushes in and grabs both their arms hauling them to the elevator.

They are put into the elevator and Harry continues his fake rant, “Red tape excuses. Bullshit. Never pay out.”

“You just have to be patient honey,” Louis says earnestly putting his hand on Harrys back to lead him out the front door and too the truck.

+++++++++++++++++

The dim sunlight shines across the horizon as they make their way through the town, an _[unknown band](https://youtu.be/cWJUk65EnQM)_ playing through the speakers of the baby blue truck.

Louis has his hand placed on Harry’s head while Harry drives as he speaks, “Okay, so you’re and only child. Your mom works for the Diary Fresh. Your dad he’s a- uh he’s in construction. And you live in a farm house. How am I doing?”

Harry just looks at him blankly as he replies, “Actually, I have two brothers, three sisters. Dad works in real estate, mom helps him out. And we live in a farm house.” At the and of Harry speaking he is interrupted by Louis cell phones chiming with a text.

Louis pulls out his phone looking down to see a text from Eleanor, realizing he said he would meet her after school.

**Where are you? :)**

He ignores it sliding his phone back under his leg turning his body towards Harry. “Where?” He says looking at Harry who looks at him confused, “Where do you live?”

“Revere Creek, off the route ten.” Harry says looking straight ahead at the road.

Louis stares at him for a second in mild shock, “That old white house with the big front porch? That is such a great place,” he laughs resting back against his seat.

“That’s where I live.”

They pull up to the front of the school as Louis is gathering his stuff back into his book bag.

He rips off a piece of paper from one of his notebooks quickly scribbling his phone number. “If you have anything else you can think of to add to the report just text me and I’ll add it tonight,” Louis speaks breaking the silence as he hands him the slip of paper.

Harry just nods waiting for Louis to get out of the truck.

Louis looks at him waiting for a reply and rolling his eyes when he only gets silence. He hops out of the truck slamming the door and walking towards the school.

Harry finally turns his head to look at Louis retreating back dragging his hands down his face wondering what the hell he’d gotten himself into.

+++++++++++++++++++++

Louis rushes into the computer lab for yearbook as Liam is in the middle of lecturing someone.

Liam stalks over and sits directly next to him, “So were you with the weirdo?”

“He’s not a weirdo. Did El come by?” Louis says typing away on the computer not looking at Liam.

“Yeah I told her you had debate,” Liam says unimpressed with Louis disappearance.

“Did she say anything?” Louis asks pausing his typing while chewing at his lip.

“Uh just that her parents will be gone tonight and she wants to throw a pool party,” He replies tone flat while staring at Louis profile intently.

“Cool,” Louis says feigning nonchalance as he continues his typing.

“She sounded pretty pissed that you blew her off. Louis what- what were you doing with what’s his face?” Liam asks throwing his hands up in exaggeration.

“A lab report,” He huffs out pointedly looking over at Liam.

“Ohhh so you thought it would be okay to run off and leave me here with all this shit?” Liam says in disbelief.

“I lost track of time,” he defends avoiding Liams hard gaze.

“’Cause the lab report was so exciting?” Liam spits rolling his eyes throwing the papers in his hands onto the table.

“It’s just a lab report what is your problem?” He fires back turning to confront him.

“I-I’m sorry I’ve just had a really shitty day,” Liam says looking down at his hands.

“What?” Louis asks eyes softening.

“Skinny envelope,” Liam huffs out.

“Notre Dame? Oh shit.” Louis sighs knowing how important getting into there was to Liam.

“Waitlisted,” Liam says exasperatedly.

“Really?” Louis asks excitedly gripping Liam’s arm. Waitlisted was always better than rejected.

“Oh please, they accept like 3% from the waitlist. It’s basically rejection,” he snorts contradicting Louis thoughts.

“No, no we can add stuff to your application,” He encourages not wanting Liam to let his hopes down.

“Yeah what good will that do Lou?” Liam asks uninterested.

“You’ll tell them it’s your first choice school and get another letter of recommendation from the faculty,” Louis says with a gleam in his eyes encouraging Liam.

“Your power of positive thinking,” Liam replies somewhat sarcastically as Louis phone starts to ring from his bag on the floor.

“Right,” He smiles reaching into his bag to grab his phone out. “Hey El,” he speaks into the receiver.

“Hey Louis! There’s a small party at mine tonight, you gonna come,” he hears her ask hopefully.

“Who all is going to be there?” He quips back.

“You’ll have to come and find out,” she says with a smirk in her voice.

“Well I have a tennis match, so if it’s still going on after that I’ll swing by,” he replies teasingly.

“Okay hope to see you there!” Eleanor replies hanging up before Louis can say bye.

Louis puts his phone in his bag and turns to Liam, “See? It’s all under control.”

++++++++++++++++++

Louis won his match, yet his father couldn’t help but critique all his mistakes instead of saying he was proud of him for winning.

He lifts himself out of the pool along with everyone else and drags himself over to a lawn chair to check his phone. Eleanor comes up to him with a towel wrapping her arms around his shoulders and kisses him. Louis stands there frozen for a moment before closing his eyes and kissing back carefully before wrapping his arms around her waist.

Nothing.

He feels nothing.

Isn't kissing someone supposed to be all fireworks and butterflies?

Maybe he just needs to give it time.

+++++++++++++++++++

“Van Der Waal’s states of attraction experiment. Okay a myria of forces causes…” Mr. McDonalds voice fades as Louis spaces out looking at the bubbling substance in front of him.

Harry sits on the stool next to him hair pulled up in a bun with a few pieces framing his face. Smirking he watches the two people on the other side of the station and picks up one of the test tubes and pours some of the liquid onto the counter. “Oh no,” he hisses.

“Hey be careful would you?” Louis mutters not to cause a scene. He grabs a paper towel and slowly wipes it up.

Harry sucks in a breath and leans closer to Louis, “Am I gonna get in trouble for that?” Gaze flickering faux nervously. “Are you gonna punish me for this?”

Louis sees the girls sitting on the other side of the station glace up out of his peripheral vision. He looks at him confused before he catches on. He looks at Harry and rests his chin on his palm, “I might have to.”

“Cause you know how I feel about all that stuff.” He says making himself tremble slightly.

“Look partner you know the deal,” Louis says sitting back up straight glowering at Harry.

“Mmm but that spikey paddle really hurts me,” Harry breathes out closing his eyes.

Louis grabs his pencil and drags it down the side of Harry’s face slowly, “Harry, you’ve been a bad boy. Now you’re gonna pay the price,” he says, his face a mere inch from Harry’s. Harry lets out an “Ah” before Louis turns to see the girls staring intently at the interaction. “Do you mind?” he spits and they lower their gaze continuing their work.

The bell rings and everyone files out Harry looks at Louis and they both burst out laughing. They gather their things walking out of Mr. McDonalds door as Harry speaks, “So we’re on, 5:00.”

Louis turns to him navigating through the hallway, “For what?”

“The bowling scene,” Harry states simply shoving his hands into the pockets of his pea green jacket.

“Bowling? Seriously? I’m already going out,” Louis says laughing.

“Tomorrow,” Harry proposes stopping his movements.

“Harry I can’t,” Louis sighs as he keeps walking.

“It’s not a date,” Harry huffs standing still.

Getting ready to walk down the stairs Louis says, “Maybe sometime Harry.”

“Friday,” he half shouts to Louis retreating figure. “Okay I’ll just schedule it with your assistant.”

“Okay you do that,” Louis mocks jogging down the stairs.

++++++++++++++++++++

Louis types on his desktop in his room putting his phone back up to his ear, “Okay Li, I took some stuff out, like about the history project its too much fluff and kind of bullshitty.”

“Great,” Liam replies genuinely.

“I’m emailing it back to you now,” He says laughing hitting the send button.

“Yes, sir, editor-in-chief-,” Liam laughs out.

Louis phone rings with a call from an unknown number, “Hey I gotta go but this looks really really good. This should definitely work. I’ll talk to you later, bye.”

Louis hits the end button and accepts the other call. “Hello?” he speaks curiously.

“It would not be a date,” the all too familiar deep voice says. “It’s only bowling. Come on Lou what are you so afraid of?”

Louis face falters, “Harry, hi.”

“Look I’ll pick you up at 5:00 p.m. tomorrow after school,” Harry says simply.

“Did you happen to do the homework?” Louis snarks back.

“Homework… Homework?”

“It’s your turn to write up the chem lab notes remember?” Louis replies raising his perfectly arched brows. “You’re screwing with my grade here.”

“Yeah and you’re changing the subject,” Harry shoots back.

Louis rolls his eyes leaning back in his chair, “I told you I have plans.”

“I’ll have you home by 9:00, plenty of time for a date afterwards,” Harry says, annoyance clear in his voice.

“Ill see you at school,” Louis sings

“Wha- maybe,” Harry sighs hanging up.

“Wait what about the lab notes? He-hello?” Louis says realizing Harry did in fact hang up. Asshole.

“So who was on the phone?” Louis mother asks from his door way.

He swivels in his chair to face her, “Oh just my lab partner.”

“Hmm. So did you have fun?” she questions referring to his date with Eleanor.

“Yeah,” he nods. “Harry is fun,” he replies smiling, his eyes crinkling at the corners.

Louis mother freezes, “What I thought you were seeing-“

“Oh Eleanor yeah, we had a pretty good time,” Louis retorts realizing his mistake. Heat rises in his cheeks as he fake grins at his mother.

“Well you should invite her for dinner some time we’d love to meet her” she says earnestly. “So who is Harry?”

“Oh, he’s nobody. He’s just my lab partner,” Louis reassures looking down at his hands which seem to be very interesting.

“Hm. Well goodnight sweetheart,” she says blowing him a kiss and closing his door.

Louis lets out a breath of air he didn’t know he was holding in. He powers off his computer and turns off the over head light hopping into bed.

Reaching for his phone he pulls up Instagram and types ‘Harry Styles’ into the search bar. Nothing comes up. Of course he’s the type to not have social media, go figure. He locks his phone plugging it up to charge, and tries his best to get Harry Styles off his mind so sleep can take him away.

++++++++++++++++++++++++

Louis walks into the locker room after an hour of tennis practice soaked in sweat as it was particularly humid today. He knows nobody else is around so he turns the shower on and strips his clothes waiting for it to heat up. Languidly he steps under the spray of the water letting the heat sooth his tired muscles.

He shampoos his hair scratching it into his scalp moaning at the feeling. Soaping up the rest of his body he scrubs himself of any sweat and dirt.

He shuts off the water already missing the feeling of it beating down on his skin. Grabbing his towel off the hook he wraps it around his slim waist and walks through the steamy locker room.

Opening up his locker he reaches in and grabs his clean clothes out of his bag. He turns to set them down on the bench when he’s met with green eyes right in front of him.

“Harry! What the fuck are you doing?” He screeches gripping his towel.

Harry steps over the bench standing in front of Louis, his chest nearly touching Louis bare one. “What I’ve been wanting to do for a while now,” he smirks bringing his hand to gently grip Louis face pulling it closer to his. Their lips brush before Harry closes the distance between them.

Louis lets out a gasp before letting himself mold to Harry’s body grabbing onto his tshirt for dear life.

Harry smiles into the kiss before running his tongue over Louis lip suggesting more. Louis lets him in without hesitation.

They kiss languidly before Harry pulls away sitting on the bench and pulling Louis onto his lap. Louis straddles him on the bench, towel nearly falling off completely. He grinds down into Harry’s crotch feeling his hard on through his jeans.

Louis lets out a moan as Harrys ring clad fingers move down to the swell of his plump arse gripping like he was trying to leave bruises.

“Harry,” Louis calls softly breaking the kiss and arching his back. Harry takes the opportunity to latch his mouth onto Louis neck making him let out a soft moan.

“Tell me what you want Louis,” Harry grunts out, mouth now on Louis prominent collar bones.

“God- you. I want you,” Louis replies lacing his fingers through Harry’s long curls.

“I wouldn’t quiet say I’m god but thanks for the compliment,” Harry laughs moving one of his hands to Louis nipple brush over it softly causing the smaller boy to mewl at the sensation.

“Take your pants off,” Louis huffs out standing up pulling Harry up as well.

Harry grins at him running a finger along his cheek bone, “Eager are we baby?”

“Fuck off,” Louis spits dropping to his knees and popping open Harrys button and pulling down the zipper so hard he fears it might break. Louis looks up at him for approval seeing Harry’s emerald eyes glossed over with lust. As soon as he nods Louis pulls down the denim brining his briefs down with them. He hears Harry suck in a breath above him.

Taking Harry into his small hand he jerks him slowly before sliding it into his mouth. “Ungh Louis!” Harry nearly shouts throwing his head back.

“Louis!”

“Louis!”

“Louis!”

Louis shoots up in bed breathing rapid as he looks down at his briefs and spots a large wet spot. “Oh you’ve got to be fucking kidding me,” he whispers to himself.

“Louis!” his brother Peter shouts from outside his door once more.

He stands up pulling on the first pair of sweat pants he spots and yanks the door open, “Jesus Christ what peter?”

“Can I borrow $15?” his brother asks, a piece of bacon hanging from his mouth.

“No, now fuck off,” Louis dead pans slamming the door in his face.

He sits on his bed trying to figure out how it came to this point. How had this strange boy squirmed his way into Louis life and now his dreams?

+++++++++++++++++

The bell rings after fifth period and Louis hurries to his locker so he can meet Liam and Niall out in the courtyard. He swings open his locker and a piece of folded notebook paper falls out onto his feet. Furrowing his brow he shoves it in his pocket to look at later knowing it’s probably from Eleanor.

The falls breeze hits his face as he strolls outside and sees Liam and Niall already sitting under their tree. He slips the note from earlier out of his pocket as he sits up against the tree.

“What’s up Tommo?” Niall says, mouth full of potato chips sprinkling his stubble.

Louis laughs lightly, “Oh just ready to get this day over with.”

“What’s that?” Liam asks gesturing towards the note.

“Oh um found it in my locker, probably a note from Eleanor or something,” he replies nonchalantly.

Niall reaches over and snatches the note out of his hands, grease from the chips marking the page, “Hm lets see about that.”

“Niall come on that might be private,” Liam says shaking his head looking at Louis apologetically.

“What the hell?” Niall says, nose up turned.

Louis looks up at him confused, “What?”

Niall clears his throat before he starts reading. “A, it’s not a date. B, you are my lab partner.C, just to see…” Niall looks to Louis unimpressed, “Clever. D, bowling is the most popular sport in America and it’s important that we fit in. E, It is not and never well be a date.” Niall sits up straight tossing the note to the middles and huffs, “Wha- is this Harry guy like stalking you or something?”

“No. What should I do about him?” Louis asks, not actually caring what they have to say.

“Well you-“ Liam starts but is interrupted by Niall crumpling up the note and throwing it over Liam’s head farther into the grass.

Louis spots a single pressed daisy fall from the paper onto the dewy grass as Niall tosses it. He gently picks it up and grabs out his chemistry text book setting it in between the pages before closing it once more.

“There, simple,” Niall laughs out.

Louis rolls his eyes laying on his back, out stretched on the freshly cut grass

“Hey, babe,” Eleanor says as she and her friend Erin approach. She lays down next to Louis laying her head on his chest.

He stiffens wondering what she is doing because they haven’t even made anything official. She continues her conversation with Erin as Louis looks over his shoulder past Eleanor as a light blue truck catches his eye.

His eyes travel up to the driver’s side window where Harry sits pulling out a note pad with “5:00” written large on the page.

“Hey um El? Is there any way we could meet tonight more around 9:00? I forgot I have to help someone with an English paper,” Louis lies looking down at her.

She scrunches her brow, “But the movie starts at 8:00.” Louis face falters, as he opens his mouth to speak she continues, “It’s fine we’ll find something else to do,” she smiles resting her head back down on his chest.

Louis nods, turning his head to see Harry only to see him and his old truck gone.

+++++++++++++++++++

Louis pulls on his maroon sweater and rolls the sleeves up to his elbows. He goes to the bathroom and spritzes some cologne along his collarbone before touching up his fringe which is getting almost too long. A honk sounds from outside and he grabs his phone, wallet and keys running down the stairs and out the front door.

Harry is dressed in a black flannel with black ripped jeans as he leans his long body on the truck. “Hop in Tomlinson, we don’t have time to waste.”

Louis jogs around to the passenger side, slipping when getting into the taller truck only to be steadied by a large hand. Those same hands that filled his dreams and touched him without malice.

He wonders if it would happen like that in real life. He can’t help but think about how it felt better kissing Harry in his dream than it did actually kissing Eleanor.

Harry reaches for the radio turning it on as the same _[unknown band](https://youtu.be/6y3V810yjFk) _flows from the speakers. They drive out of his neighborhood and reach the bumpy main road. “So what did you tell Eleanor?” Harry says breaking the silence.

“What?” Louis replies being pulled out of his thoughts.

“What did you tell her you were doing this afternoon? I assume you’re seeing her later,” Harry says cooly.

“Oh um I- uh,” Louis tries not wanting to tell Harry that he lied to her about being with him.

“Do you really want to base a relationship with a great girl like Eleanor off of lies and deceit?” Harry sighs. “Why don’t you just tell her the truth?”

Louis stares out the window blankly before turning to Harry, “What I do with El is none of your business, also we’re not in a relationship.”

“My point exactly,” he replies pointedly. He turns into a parking lot which Louis finds is one of the local thrift stores.

“I thought we were going bowling?” Louis asks ignoring Harry’s previous statement.

“We’re saving that,” Harry laughs lightly pulling the keys out of the ignition and hopping out making Louis have to catch up in a true Harry fashion.

Louis gets out, walking into the store spotting the head of curls and following suit.

A bell chimes signaling their entrance, the store smells of old wood and dust. He reaches the back of the store and bends down with Harry as the doe eyed boy opens a bag to reveal bowling balls. “Believe it or not they have bowling ballast the bowling alley,” Louis states obviously, not understanding the point.

“Not like these babies,” Harry sighs grabbing the balls to reveal the names of previous owners, “Wanda. Lana.” He grabs a blue one holding it up, “Ah a Linus ball.”

“But we only need two?” Louis says as more of a question shaking his head.

“If we were just bowling,” Harry whispers leaning his face towards Louis before standing up to pay at the register.

Louis follows Harry back out to the truck loading up six bowling balls into the bed of the truck. He carefully climbs into the passenger seat before asking, “So if we’re not bowling where are we going?”

Harry doesn’t answer, instead he rolls his window down and cranks the radio up.

He drives until they reach a large metal garage, backing his truck into the garage Louis looks and can tell it’s a car repair type place.

They are there for the better part of an hour before Louis finally gets annoyed. He stands up off his spot of a plastic crate and walks over the Harry who is wearing a welding mask standing next to the dark hair guy welding a bumper. He taps op Harrys helmet to get his attention away from the sparks flying everywhere.

Harry lifts it up grinning, dimple popping out, “Zayn is an artist.”

“That’s great. But you’re running out of time, you know I’m meeting Eleanor at 9:00,” Louis says showing Harry his watch.

“First things first,” Harry says grabbing Louis hand and drags him over to the truck. Louis feels a blush rise to his cheeks as the welding noises stop and Zayn come to them holding out the bumper to Harry. Harry grabs it and slides under the truck, “Okay help me get a good view to steady it from up there.”

As they get the bumped on Harry fine tunes several other things under the truck.

“You’re fixing it up with spare parts?” Louis asks not really knowing what he’s talking about as he knows nothing about cars. He reaches up to fix his fringe watching Harry’s muscles strain beneath his flannel that he now has unbuttoned to reveal a thin white tank top. He can now make out the tattoo on his chest of two swallows.

“They’re not all spare parts. Created life from inanimate matter,” Harry replies still focused on the task at hand.

Louis looks at him trying to understand what is going on in this kids brain, “You and Zayn?”

“Me and my dad,” He states finally looking at Louis with a thin lipped smile.

“Are you close with your dad?” Louis pries, being curious as Harry is a pretty mysterious person.

Harry looks back tightening something, “He was alive before the days of electronic ignition, I need him.”

“So this truck… it’s like your thing.”

Harry glances at him laughing, “Yeah, yeah, it’s my thing”

“Interesting,” Louis says earnestly, nodding to himself.

Harry exhales, “You’re so talented Harry. You have so much academic potential what are you doing wasting you time on that damn truck?”

“Well, I didn’t say that. But it’s kind of true.” Louis replies crossing his arms over his knees.

Harry grunts sliding out from under the truck, “Don’t listen to him honey bun. He’s just jealous,” he says kissing the bumper.

Louis just laughs eyes crinkling, “So, she’s your girlfriend?”

“Mm not quite my type,” Harry replies smirking looking at Louis with hooded lids.

Louis fish mouths slightly taken aback by Harry’s words.

“Look you’re out of time. I’ve gotta go, no bowling tonight,” Louis states standing and stepping over Harry getting into the passenger side door.

Harry looks across the room to Zayn and nods his appreciation cleaning everything up and hopping in the truck.

++++++++++++++++++

They pull into Louis neighborhood and Louis sees Eleanor sitting in her car outside his house, his eyes widen as he ducks behind the dashboard.

“Go around the corner,” Louis hisses to Harry.

Harry lets out cackle drumming his hands on the steering wheel, “She’s prompt! I like that. Not to conform to gender norms and what not but why are you not picking her up?”

“My car is messed up at the moment,” Louis replies body still scrunched up in the passenger seat.

Harry pulls around the corner to the next block as Louis sits up checking his surroundings. Once clear he looks in the rearview mirror to fix his fringe as Harry speaks, “Sneak down the alley to meet your girlfriend. Sexy,” he says dryly not taking his lingering gaze off Louis.

Louis slowly turns to him, “Stop giving me that creepy frog stare. Bye.”

Harry smirks watching as Louis collects his things unhooking his seatbelt, “I’ll pick you up at 4:00.”

“4:00?” Louis raises his eyebrows.

“Yes. 4:00 A.M. She’ll be gone, right?” Harry says grinning smugly.

Louis scrunches his face in confusion a huff of laughter escaping his lips, “What are we going to do at 4:00 A.M.?” Harry just stares and doesn’t give an answer, “Harry,” Louis says pushing his shoulder.

“It’s not a date,” Harry replies smile faltering to a stone expression. Louis stays silent before opening the door and hopping out of the truck jogging towards his house. “I’ll pick you up here. Our secret spot,” Harry shouts from the window driving off.

Louis glances back to see Harry letting down his head full of curls, whipping in the wind as he speeds away. He shakes himself from his thoughts and continues jogging around the corner to his house, careful to not let Eleanor spot him.

Stopping he reaches for his phone checking the time when a slip of paper falls out. He opens it to see it contains no words, just a purple Ipomoea flower.

He closes his eyes willing himself to breathe before putting it back into his pocket.

He sneaks up to the passenger side without being spotted and knocks on the window startling her.

She unlocks the door letting him in, planting a peck on his lips, “Hey Lou, is it okay if we just hang at mine? My parents are out of town anyways.”

Louis throat goes dry and he’s frozen in place, “Uh um y-yeah that’s fine.” He knows where this will lead, he racks his brain for an excuse to use later on.

After a short ten minute drive they get twenty minutes into “13 Going on 30” when Eleanor starts pressing kisses to Louis neck. His body goes cold, which shouldn’t happen when a beautiful girl is trying to have sex with you. She reaches down to cup Louis in her small hand making Louis internally cringe.

She continues stroking through his jeans until she finally stops noticing nothing is happening, “Do you not like me or something?” she asks voice on edge.

“No um it’s not you I’m just really tired,” Louis dryly laughs reaching up to scratch the back of his neck.

She gives a seemingly fake smile, “Okay.”

They watch the rest of the movie in silence before Eleanor finally takes him home.

He quietly unlocks the front door closing I behind him while yawning. Locking it back he quietly tip toes back upstairs and immediately strips himself of his clothes and falls into bed. Louis looks over at the clock on his beside table, it reads 12:00 in glaring red letters. “No chance in hell Harry,” he says to him self before turning over letting sleep take him.

++++++++++++++++++++

_[Love It If We Made It- The 1975](https://youtu.be/wfC1qxJ59dM) _

Louis’ eyes flutter open to see it’s still dark outside, out of curiosity he turns to look at the clock as it reads 3:45. Shit. He closes his eyes once more before giving in and rolling out of bed. Opening his closet door he grabs out an oasis tshirt and denim jacket slipping them on along with black jeans.

He strolls to the bathroom and quickly sprays some dry shampoo into his hair fluffing his fringe. Once he is pleased he grabs his phone and keys slipping out his bedroom door.

He unlocks the front door and trips over something when he steps out. Louis looks down to see his brother Peter curled up in a fetal position. Peter reeks of booze and vomit as Louis bends down to shake him. His limp body doesn’t flinch as Louis lifts one of Peters eyes to see pupils the size of pin points.

Louis eyes tear up wondering how Peter got to this point, and how did he not see it for so long?

Louis opens the front door once again and slowly pulls Peters sleeping form until his is in the living room. Not having the strength to put him on the couch Louis throws a blanket over him and checks his pulse out of paranoia.

He looks down once more and makes his way out of the house locking it behind him before making his way to the meeting spot.

He stands under a lone lamppost as he sees the headlights of Harry’s blue truck approach. Harry pulls the truck up and Louis jumps into the passenger seat buckling his seat belt. Glancing over at harry he wonders how the doe eyed boy seems wide awake grinning for no apparent reason.

They sit in silence as Harry drives, Louis knowing that if he asks a question he’ll get some cryptic answer and it’s just too early for that. Louis almost drifts off when he feels the truck come to a stop in front of a house, noticing Harry turned the headlights off.

Harry plops out of the truck rounding to the bed and grabs a bowling ball out as Louis looks on skeptically hunched down in the passenger seat.

He watches as Harry walks onto the lawn of the unknown house and rolls the ball onto the grass gently. Harry straightens back up putting his hands on his hips and nods walking back towards the truck.

Louis still keeps silent as Harry gets back in driving to the next location.

Harry startles Louis out of his trance, “Just think, one day you’ll have a big family and you’ll want to share stories. And one of the stories will be that when you were in high school, you put a bowling ball on your chemistry teachers front porch, and his name is Linus” Harry says grinning wildly holding up a bowling ball that has ‘Linus’ inscribed on it.

Louis looks at him like he has two heads before he shakes his head, “I refuse.”

Harry tilts his head back still grinning madly, Louis rolls his eyes mutter under his breath as he grabs the ball out of Harrys hand. He would probably jump into a pile of snakes if he told him to, it was something about those sparkling but also empty eyes Harry possessed.

Louis makes his way up to the front porch of Mr. McDonald breathing heavy. He creeps up ad places the bowling ball down and sprinting away hopping back into the passenger seat.

“Go! Go!” he hisses at Harry. Harry takes his time adjusting his mirrors and putting the car into drive, “Go get out of here jerk!”

They ride around putting balls in people’s yards until they’re down to three balls.

Louis face molds into annoyance as they pull up outside of Eleanor’s house. Harry holds up a ball inscribed ‘EM’

“Her last name is Calder,” Louis says not looking at Harry.

“It’s the thought that counts,” Harry quips jostling the ball.

Louis grabs the ball and runs to the front of the yard setting the ball down, when he turns to run back he sees Harry duck behind the dashboard. He glances around to see a cop car slowly coming down the street.

Louis eyes widen taking off for the truck and jumping in and ducking down, his head flush against Harry’s.

“I’m gonna be so screwed,” Louis whispers.

“Yeah well if we get caught just swallow one of these,” Harry replies pulling out a container of tictacs trying to pour them down Louis throat.

Louis shoves them away huffing, “That’s not funny shit head.”

The glow from the officers flash light fills the truck as he passes, making Louis cover his face with his hands leaving Harry smiling his world famous dimple on display.

Louis leans up to see if its clear, he taps Harry’s head once he sees that it is. They both sit up fully as Harry starts the engine once again driving off.

They make their way through the town, Louis glances at his phone reading 5:00 as Harry makes a turn.

He lifts his head to see Pasty’s Diner glowing bright in the still dark sky.

They step out of the truck walking into the dimly lit diner being greeted by the cashier, a few older people scattering the dining area.

Sitting at a booth a woman in a waitress uniform approaches them. “Hey guys, what can I get for you?”

“I’ll just have some waffle and a milkshake,” Harry grins up at her.

She looks to Louis, “Oh I already ate, I’ll just take a water.”

“Okay that will be out in just a minute.”

Harry sits with his arms crossed, “You already ate?”

“Yeah I had some fruit and a granola bar this morning.”

“Louis-“

“Here you go, let me know if you need anything all right?” she says as Harry nods to her.

_[Alrighty Aphrodite- Peach Pit](https://youtu.be/6e3qnMmeApE) _

“So who are these to balls going to?” Louis asks drinking his water.

“Well you can’t give up now,” Harry grabs the pink ball turning it over to see the name, “Patsy you’re gonna be state champion.”

Louis smiles knowingly, “Well Cosmo, my daddy won’t let me play anymore.”

“Now what’s your daddy know about your bowling?” Harry huffs putting the ball back on the table. Out of the corner of his eye Louis is able to see other customers staring.

“Well you know he is born again and all, he thinks this game is the devils handiwork,” Louis says shaking his head.

“Patsy you’re the greatest you could make the nationals!” Harry exclaims throwing his hands up his curls bouncing with each motion.

“Gotta respect his wishes, that was my last game,” the blue eyed boy sighs.

Harry leans forward grabbing Louis hand in his, “Well darling, then it was my last game too.” He lets go of Louis hand which felt burnt under Harry’s touch and reached for the crayons and coloring sheet Harry requested earlier. He starts reading it aloud as he writes, “Dear waitress, please find a good home for our balls. Signed, Cosmo and Patsy.”

Louis’ high pitched giggles filled the air as Harry started doodling on the paper.

They get up from the booth having already paid and stroll outside and peek though the blind. Their waitress comes into view as she approaches the table reading the note. She crosses her arms and stares at the balls as Louis and Harry skip to the truck laughing.

They drive through Louis neighborhood, Louis glances over at Harry and slightly frowns seeing the blank stare that sat upon Harry’s face. He mutters out a, “Bye,” biting his lip as he enters the front door of his house.

He walks through the silent hallways as he hears a “Lou!,” come from the study. Sighing he walks in and leans against the door frame spotting his father hunched over the desk papers in his hand. “I just put in your last match and you’re now ranked 14th. Come take a look.”

“I believe you,” Louis mutters playing with his watch.

“If you stay in the top twenty you’re surely in for a scholarship,” His father nods pulling his glasses off.

“Dad,” Louis pauses, “Did you apply to Yale?”

His father looks down, “Actually, yes I did. I didn’t get in though,” he replies shrugging.

Louis nods in understanding, “Did you ever think about doing something different?”

“Different?” his father asks brows raised.

“For work,” Louis says quickly, “Like something you might actually enjoy?”

“Like?” he presses looking at Louis confused.

“Oh come on, you know,” Louis mimics taking a picture, smiling as he exits the room.

Louis walks back to his room to get his things for school and change after running around all morning.

He slips his jeans off seeing another piece of paper fall out. How did he not feel Harry slip it in there?

Opening it a yellow daffodil falls out, Louis just laughs and shakes his head before reading the note.

_“Please don’t lie about eating.”_

Louis stares at the piece of paper before throwing it onto his desk. He reaches for his copy of “The Great Gatsby” and carefully presses the flower between the pages.

++++++++++++++++++++

Louis lays in the grass of the courtyard with Liam next to him looking over his notes.

“So what did you and El do yesterday?” Liam asks, a strange tone in his voice.

“We just hung out at hers. Nothing crazy,” Louis replies picking at the grass below him.

Liam looks up from his notes at Louis, “Well Danielle must have been hallucinating. She said she saw you and Harry Styles on State Street yesterday.”

Louis movements falter, eye lashes fluttering, “Oh, well, we hung out for a little bit too.”

“Oh,” Liam lets out, staring at Louis profile pointedly.

“What? Am I not allowed to have other friends?” Louis huffs out rolling his eyes knowing he’s about to get a lecture.

“Not when they’re basically stalking you,” Liam fires back tilting his head.

Louis shakes his head, “Harry is cool. He- he just does things his own way. But it works out perfectly. He keeps me busy and we have fun, which ensures I’m not spending all my time with Eleanor.”

“Yeah,” Liam says brows raised, “That’s just great if it works out for you,” he adds sarcastically.

“It does,” Louis grins looking up at the sky picturing Harry’s grinning face and lone dimple when Louis says something snarky. And that other special smile that’s reserved just for Louis. “I gotta go, Tennis,” Louis speaks sitting up and grabbing his stuff.

“Bye,” Liam replies flatly not looking at his friend.

++++++++++++++++++++

“Eleanor, what are you planning to do after high school?” Louis’ mom speaks sipping her red wine.

“Well I’m going to Yale, I haven’t decided on my major yet but I’m leaning towards journalism,” Eleanor replies smiling.

Louis sits across the table next to his brother Peter kicking each others shins making Peter almost spill the bowl of green beans

“Oh that’s interesting, our Louis here is going to Yale as well but for Law,” his father interjects, his voice laced with arrogance.

“Well I haven’t gotten the acceptance letter yet so no promises,” Louis laughs pushing around his food.

“Don’t be silly, you are going to Yale,” his father replies gruffly giving him a pointed look.

Louis falters under his gaze just nodding and giving a tight lipped smile. Peter looks at him and nudges him with his elbow making Louis look up and give him a real smile.

++++++++++++++++++

Louis sits with Eleanor at his desktop computer looking at an Airbnb they plan to rent with friends. He knows this means she will try something again but he couldn’t say no as he has be lying to and avoiding her lately.

“Are you’re parents going to be okay with this?” He asks looking up at her.

“I probably wont tell them you’re there and I’ll be all good,” she laughs snuggling into her spot on his lap wrapping her arms around his shoulders. “But this place is perfect,” she says kissing him and quickly attempting to shove her tounge down his throat. She starts unbuttoning his shirt when there is a knock at the door. She hops off of him as he tries to do the buttons back up.

“Yeah,” he croaks out trying to cover his unbuttoned shirt at the tops.

Peter walks in and just raises his eyebrows before speaking, “Some guy in a truck dropped this off for you,” he hands Louis a cardboard box with black smudges on it.

Louis takes it nodding a thanks to his brother and sits on the edge of his bed with it. He can only assume it is something from Harry as he goes to open it.

“What is it?” Eleanor asks turning in her spot at the desk chair.

“I’m not sure, maybe lab notes,” Louis replies swiping his fringe out of his eyes. He opens the flaps of the box to see some hunk of metal, “Ew, what is this?” he says nose scrunched up as black smudges soon transfer to his hands.

Eleanor peeks into the box pulling out a smaller box and reading, “Carburetor tune-up kit.”

“Huh just what I’ve always wanted,” he spits sarcastically.

Eleanor pulls off a note attached to the smaller box, “Guaranteed not to raise your GPA. What does that mean?”

Louis looks up at her, seeing the note is folded and has more writing on the inside he snatches it from her hands putting it in the box before she can see, “He just does shit like this.”

“Is he a little…” Eleanor says motioning that he’s crazy.

“Something like that,” he replies flatly.

“It’s like he has a crush on you,” Eleanor says giving a slight laugh hunching her shoulders and looking at the ground.

Louis shakes his head closing up the box, “No he has a crush on his truck.”

“Whatever, just don’t encourage him or anything,” she supplies flicking her hair over her shoulder.

“Yeah…” Louis trails off. “Look I have to take a shower I’ll meet you there okay?”

“Yeah that’s fine, see you in a little bit,” Eleanor says leaning down to peck his lips before strutting out of the room.

Louis sighs and wipes the motor oil off his hands before looking out the window to spot the pale blue truck still in the street.

When he is sure Eleanor is gone he opens up the note that reads ‘Meet at 9 P.M. for a non-date’ with a blue iris pressed between the paper.

He walks over to his backpack and retrieves the other flower he placed in there and pressing them on the pages of “The Great Gatsby.”

He shakes his head slipping his shoes on heading outside. “Harry. We need to talk,” Louis speaks at the same time Harry’s head turns to him revealing a pair of science goggles over his eyes.

“Hop in,” Harry says cooly, a few loose curls hanging out of his bun.

Louis rolls his eyes, “I’m not going anywhere with you.”

“Cool. Well then I’ll come inside and watch TV with your parents,” Harry replies shrugging his shoulders.

“No,” Louis snaps crossing his arms. Harry just stares at his, his doe eyes shining in the dim light of the street lamps. “No,” Louis says once more.

++++++++++++++++++

“You know you can’t just deliver shit to my house like that,” Louis speaks from the passenger seat.

“Well it worked, didn’t it?” Harry cackles looking ahead at the road.

“Listen, I like you. I like being friends with you and hanging out with you. But you’re going to have to start making me apart of the plans,” Louis starts, turning his body towards Harry.

Harry shakes his head, “But see there are no plans.”

“Bullshit. You had some whole scenario worked out,” Louis spits turning back to the road.

Harry glances at him with a hard stare, “Is that what you think?”

“Yeah, and you can’t just expect me to drop everything, because you decide you wanna make some-“ Louis says voices rising until he’s interrupted.

“I don’t expect you to do anything,” Harry says exasperatedly, “You’re free to go at any time. In fact what is Louis Tomlinson hanging out with a truck geek like me anyway?” Louis crosses his arms not looking at Harry as he rolls to a stop. “This is cool. Well this is the scene where we’re at the crossroads.”

“You’re being a jerk,” Louis says voice almost cracking.

“Well, come on, Mr. Debate King, beautiful girlfriend, tennis champ. Don’t you have better things to do on a Friday night?” Harry pries, foot still on the brake. “Just go. Leave. Get outta here,” he motions with his hand to the door.

Louis sits there for a moment tears welling in his eyes before huffing and getting out of the truck slamming the door with all the force he can muster.

He turns back to the rolled down window, “You know I thought you were different. Well you’re not different. You’re just another immature little boy. You’re right, I am wasting my time here,” Louis says venom laced in his voice. All he gets in return is a blank stare from those hollow eyes.

Louis starts walking about ten feet from the truck before he stops, turning back once more and rushing to the driver’s side. “What about you, Mr. Ego Manic? Why are you always getting me gifts and writing these clever little notes all the time? Why don’t you leave? Go ahead drive away right now,” Louis says his voice shaking.

A red car pulls up beside them at the stop sign and Louis hears the voice of a young boy and a door opening. He turns to see a boy no older than 11 get out of the car and jog up to Harry’s window.

“Harry! Harry! He got me Super Smash Bros and the new Mario Kart,” the young boy spews Harry looking around slight confusion etched into his face before it forms a soft smile. “And they’re like beating each other up and racing and stuff and they got all these characters…” the excited boy continues as an older man also approaches the side of the truck.

“Hey Harry,” the older man speaks as Harry puts his hand on the younger boys shoulder.

“Hey Jack, this is Matt,” Harry says pointing to Louis.

“Louis-,” he quickly interjects between the young boys excited rambling.

“Hey I’m Walt,” the older man- Walt- says shaking Louis hand.

“He’s a double agent. You can’t trust him,” Harry smiles with a glint in his eyes nodding to Louis.

The young boy disregards Louis existence, “And they’ve got these monsters-“

“Oh yeah? I’m gonna kick your ass,” Harry says dragging it out.

“No I’m gonna kick your ass!,” Jack says back before jumping into the bed of Harry’s truck beating on the roof, “Come on. Lets go to your house.”

Louis looks on at the interaction confusion written on his face, thinking how strange it was that someone as cynical as Harry had a child who was attached to him.

“Jack- hey Jack. You know I’m on special assignment tonight buddy,” Harry says in between the boys beating on the roof, “How about tomorrow?”

“Man, I got school tomorrow. Come on, lets go,” Jack says hitting the roof rapidly once again.

“We’ve gotta go,” Walt interjects grabbing at the boys jacket.

“Come on spend one more night with me, my- my- my parents don’t care,” Jack pleads.

“Get in the car right now Jack,” Walt continues.

“Aww man,” Jack sighs finally accepting his fate and going to the passenger side of Walt’s car.

“Atta boy,” Walt speaks, ushering him along. “Harry can I talk to you?”

“Hang in there Walt, you’re doing just fine,” Harry sighs, his arm dangling from the window as Walt just stares at him before returning to his car.

Harry turns to Jack pointing at him, “I’ll kick your ass.”

Jack grins point back at him, “I’ll kick your ass,” he parrots before Walt drives off.

Louis watches as Harry expertly avoids his gaze as his adams apple bobs. “So how do you know them?” Louis asks simply feeling uneasy.

“The neighborhood,” Harry replies finally meeting his stare with a head tilt.

“Jack’s, what, like hyperactive or something?” Louis says, noticing the boys odd behavior. Harry once again just stares at him blankly so Louis continues, “So you’re like his counselor or turtor or something? What a guy, turns out you’re a softie,” he smirks hoping to get Harry to crack a smile.

Louis gets back into the truck as Harry remains silent. ”Lets get out of here,” Louis starts, getting Harry to turn and look at him. “Come on, step on it. We got a blue truck, a road in front of us, and nothing but opportunities, right?” Louis speaks, quoting Harry and grinning.

The right side of Harry’s mouth upturns as he puts the truck into drive taking off once more.

_[Fuzzybrain- Dayglow](https://youtu.be/SXpw7Z2atGk) _

The two are riding around randomly as Louis spots a mysterious dirt road. “Turn right up here,” he speaks pointing at the road.

Harry slows to a stop noticing the all to familiar path, “Why here?”

“Why? It’s not supposed to be why, right?” Louis laughs waiting for Harry to turn. “What, are you scared?” he mocks, making Harry slam the gas and turn onto the road.

They ride onto the rough terrain making Louis squeak as he bounces in his seat. “Wh- whoa! Hey slow down you shit,” Louis screeches.

“Just funny, really funny,” Harry says smugly his tongue poking out of his mouth.

“What?” Louis asks confused.

“You chose this road,” the curly boy replies, hands tight on the steering wheel.

Harry drives for a shorter time going slightly up hill until they come to a cliff.

They jump out of the truck walking towards the edge seeing the glimmering water.

Louis looks sits on a rock and looks across the way and notices they’re opposite from the brick, seeing the fire and group of teenagers on the other side.

“So that’s the brick, I’ve never been on this side,” he states, turning to Harry who is sat next to him.

“And I’ve never been on that side,” Harry huffs tucking a stray curl behind his ear.

Louis scrunches his nose, “You’re not missing much.”

“Really? I thought you were the Brick king,” Harry lightly laughs.

Louis shakes his head looking forward, “It’s getting a little old. It’s all about what you’re wearing, who’s hooking up with who, and showing off your girlfriend.” He sees Harry pull his knee up to his chest as he speaks again, “They all live and die by that shit down there. But up here it’s like, why did I ever care?”

They sit in silence for a moment, Louis being the one to break it again, “But you don’t.”

“Don’t what?” Harry quips furrowing his brow.

“You don’t care what people think. You’re just you,” Louis says simply, looking at Harry who was already looking back at him.

“Yeah. Whatever that is,” he replies shifting his gaze to the water below.

Louis smiles to himself, “It’s a good thing. It’s a really good thing.” Louis looks to hi for a reply letting his smile slip for a second, “So do you come here a lot?”

Harry nods, huffing out a breath of air.

“Cool. So I found your spot,” Louis giggles doing a little shimmy.

“I don’t know how you did. Chances are like one in a billion,” Harry smirks twiddling his thumbs in front of him.

Something shifts between them in the air and it makes goose bumps rise on Louis skin. “Stranger things have happened right?” he says laughing to himself.

Harry looks at him then looks away repeating the motion once more as Louis stares at the people across the way.

Harry’s hand twitches as he quickly reaches up to grab Louis face brining their lips together. He hears Louis inhale a sharp breath through his nose and place his hand on Harry’s wrist to push him away.

They both sit back up staring straight ahead, Harry mentally cursing himself, “We should uh- we should leave,” he says as Louis lets out a quite yeah. “I mean we’re lab partners, and this is strictly a lab partnership.”

“Absolutely,” Louis nods. He can’t help but try to figure out why he pushed Harry away. It was just like his dream, Eleanor couldn’t compare in the slightest.

“And Linus would be very very upset right now,” Harry mutters trying to joke. He quickly stands up marching back to the truck clenching his eyes and telling himself to breathe.

Louis makes his way to the passenger seat and gets in silently pulling out his phone to text Eleanor.

**Louis: Hey, long day kind of just want to get some sleep gonna skip the brick.**

Soon enough they pull up to Louis house, he gets out silently not even giving Harry a bye and goes into his house flinging himself on the bed.

Tears well in his eyes because tonight confirmed that his suspicions were true. “I’m gay,” Louis says into the darkness, staring up at his ceiling.

He couldn’t remember if he kissed Harry back because he blacked out but that kiss was all the confirmation he needed.

He had never kissed a boy and now that he had kissed both a boy and girl it wasn’t hard to figure out which was best. A storm made home in his lower belly when kissing Harry. The hair on the back of his neck stood up without avail.

He shoots up wiping at his tears when he hears a soft knock from the door. “Come in,” he croaks out feeling like he swallowed glass with how much his throat constricted.

Peter slinks in pupils dilated- obvious sign that he took something tonight- closing the door softly behind him. He sits on the edge of Louis bed, “What’s wrong bub?”

Louis furiously shakes his head sniffling, “Nothing.”

Louis sits silently as Peter stares at him as if pondering what to say next.

“Look Lou, I think I know what you’re thinking and I want you to know you can tell me anything,” Peter says softly bringing a hand to stroke Louis back.

“What?” Louis spits whipping his head around to his brother. “How would you know what I’m thinking?”

He smiles softly looking down, “I’ve had a hunch for a while now. Go ahead Lou, tell me.”

Louis sucks in a sharp breath bottom lip trembling before he lets out a sob. “I’m gay,” he says in a choked out sob.

Peter pulls him into his embrace stroking his hair, “Hey shhh. It’s okay. You’re okay. Just remember no matter what I’m still the family fuck up.”

Louis blubbers, letting out a wet laugh. “How did you know?” he asks rubbing at his eyes with his sleeve.

“Well, that’s hard to say. I’ve known you your whole life so I’ve seen everything, but I wanted you to come to terms with it yourself,” Peter replies. “But now someone knows, you don’t have to tell anyone. That’s for you to decide, not me, and I’ll respect that. Also one day I used your computer for something and found several gay coming of age films. Not too many straight guys watching those.”

More hot tears stream down Louis cheeks. From an outsiders prospective people think Peter is cold hearted and cares about no one but himself, but Louis has never seen him like that. Regardless of his mistakes.

“Thank you Peter,” Louis says quietly, his breathing slowly returning to normal.

Peter sits him up to look at him before speaking, “So, who’s the boy?” he asks grinning.

Louis falters, playing with the hem of his sweater. “That’s kind of complicated. We sort of hate each other, but also kind of like each other- as friends. But tonight Harry kissed me. I don’t know why but I pushed him away. I don’t know why I did because I liked it. I think I was just scared,” he rambles avoiding his brothers gaze.

“Harry… the truck guy?” Louis nods in confirmation. “I think you pretend to hate him because you have feelings for him. And if I guess correctly, you’re kind of snarky to him, more than usual, so you do that in order to deflect your feelings,” Peter says cooly.

“How- since when did you become a psychologist? I might have feelings for him I don’t know yet. What do I do about Eleanor though?” Louis panics looking up at him.

“Well, there’s two ways you can do this, both of which end with you two breaking things off of course. One, you can just cut things off right now and be done. Or two, you can slowly distance yourself so she doesn’t get too suspicious with things ending so suddenly. Because I assume you don’t want to tell her your gay?” Peter questions raising a knowing brow.

“Yeah- no I don’t want to tell her. I think I’ll go with the latter. Thank you, I needed this,” Louis says grinning and embracing his brother once again.

“Of course. That’s what I’m here for Lou Lou. Now get some sleep and rest your mind,” Peter speaks, standing and walking towards the door. He opens the door and turns back, “By the way, that Harry is quite the looker,” he winks before closing the door behind himself.

Louis laughs in his wake looking up and spotting the carburetor tuning kit. Standing making his way over to the desk and picking it up and starting to pull all the pieces out organizing them.

He works on it for the next hour or so until his brain starts to shut off telling him to go to sleep.

He strolls to his bathroom and brushes his teeth while looking at himself in the mirror as he does so. Rinsing his mouth he grips the counter and continues to look at his own reflection. “I’m gay,” he whispers to himself his mouth forming a perfect v shape.

++++++++++++++++++

Louis stumbles outside of the abandoned barn that someone decided to throw a party in and spots Liam and Niall running towards him.

“Guess where I’m going next year?” Liam practically shouts wide eyes boring into Louis.

“Notre dame?” Louis jaw drops as Liam nods pulling him into a tight hug as Liam spins him around. “Lets get you a fucking drink I’ve already had two now,” he slurs pulling Liam along.

Liam goes over to the make shift bar grabbing himself a drink. Louis goes into the middle of the floor flailing his body and calling it dancing.

Eleanor strolls in and up turns her nose at the sight, walking back out of the barn.

Louis can’t help but wish Harry was here, he would make this fun. He makes his way to the outside of the barn and pulls out his phone hitting Harry’s contact.

“Hello?” he hear his favorite deep voice croon.

“Heyyyy Harry, do you want to hang out? This party blows.”

“That depends, what do you want to do?” Harry asks grinning from the other side.

“Get a bunch of blankets and pillows, and lets go to our spot. And yes I’m deeming it our spot now,” Louis giggles into the receiver.

“Send me your location and stay right where you are,” Harry replies hanging up.

Louis giggles to himself as a hand comes to rest on his shoulder.

He spins around coming face to face with Erin, Eleanor’s best friend. His adams apple bobs as he drunkenly smiles at her trying to avoid her burning gaze.

Louis thinks back to the time when he thought this 5’2 petite blonde was harmless, that is until she kicked Niall in the balls for spilling beer on her new shirt

“Look Louis, I know she won’t say anything but you need to stop avoiding Eleanor,” Louis opens his mouth to speak but shuts it when Erin holds up her index finger. “She’s my best friend, and I won’t let you stand here and give me excuses. If you hurt her it won’t end well.”

Louis stares for a moment, trying his best to take in what she said and formulate words.

“I’m sorry, I sw-swear I’m not trying to give any excuses I’ve just been dealing with a lot getting ready to graduate and everything,” Louis slurs.

“Yeah sure, we all are. I know you’ve been hanging around with that Harry kid, and he’s pretty strange. Like the type of strange that makes me think he might be gay or something. You’re not gay, are you Louis?” she spits, acrylic nails pressed into her palms.

Louis feels his heart start racing and his mouth go dry. “I- no. No I’m not gay I swear.”

“I don’t have a problem with gay people but if I find out that you two are getting your dicks wet together, I will be sure that you aren’t able to anymore. Do you understand what I’m saying?”

Louis nods furiously, fringe bouncing against his forehead. “Y-yeah I understand.”

“Wonderful. See you later Louis,” she smiles wickedly strutting off to greet her friends as if nothing happened.

“Fuck,” Louis breaths to himself as he finds the nearest tree putting his back to it.

A pair of headlights shines through the trees, Louis jogs towards them making out the blue truck.

He runs to the passenger side and hops in, taking Harry’s outstretched hand. A blush fills his face at Harry’s touch as he smiles to himself, unable to suppress his features with the alcohol coursing through his veins.

Harry pulls out driving through the town to their spot, Louis is feeling brave as he rests his head on Harry’s shoulder making the curly haired boy tense up before relaxing.

They pull onto the cliff side and Louis jumps out seeing Harry grab several blankets and pillows throwing them in the bed of the truck.

_[Still Don't Know My Name- Labrinth](https://youtu.be/9HrpmCTD-ik) _

Harry and Louis lay with their heads in the middle of the truck bed, filled with blankets and pillows. Their legs dangle over either side as they stare at the night sky, their faces lit up by the stars.

Louis has significantly sobered up after his conversation with Erin and is now only tinged with a slight buzz. “Okay partner, now I got a scene,” Louis says breaking the silence.

“Shoot,” Harry replies.

Louis tilts his head slightly towards Harry’s, “It’s a scene where you tell me the truth.”

Harry laughs dryly, “The big confessions scene.”

“Uh huh,” Louis confirms. He turns to stare at Harry slightly from below, the moon light highlights every curl in his hair that he let down. “What are you doing after high school? Really,” Louis asks simply.

“I’m going to London,” Harry replies, cool exterior not faltering.

“London?” Louis asks surprise clear in his voice. “I’m going there for my senior trip, we should meet up.”

“Not that London. London, Ontario. There’s a classic truck show there every July,” he says smiling slightly to himself.

Louis grins before replying, “So you really are a truck geek.”

“You see? I open up to you and you dump on me,” Harry speaks gesturing with his hands.

“No, it’s because I know you have dreams. More than a truck show,” he scoffs.

“Sky’s the limit, right?” Harry continues.

Louis pauses, “Yeah. Actually it is.

“You sure?” Harry quips back, turning to look at him.

Louis laughs at him, “Yeah I- wait are we moving?”

Louis panics hearing a creek from below them. “Oh my god we are moving,” Louis says sitting up remembering there’s a 200 foot cliff at the edge.

Harry doesn’t move looking up at the sky, “It’s like we’re moving through space on a mission.”

“Harry we have a problem,” Louis moves up onto his knees confirm that the truck is moving.

Harry continues mumbling, “I think there’s an in-“

“Harry get up,” Louis says sternly as Harry continues speaking to himself. “Harry you gotta get up come on,” Louis half shouts yanking on the curly boys flannel.

The truck moves slowly, the gravel crunching beneath it.

Louis jumps out of the bed shouting, “Harry it’s going to go over!”

Harry doesn’t move just continues spewing nonsense, “Harry come on, you’re gonna get your self killed!” Louis shrieks on the verge of tears.

He tries to open the passenger door failing and then runs to the back pulling on the edge of the trucking trying to stop it. “Harry get up!”

“Harry get up!” Harry parrots laughing.

Louis slips on the gravel, falling onto the ground seeing the truck only two feet away from reaching the edge. “Harry!” he screams relentlessly his voice breaking.

Harry smoothly hops out of the bed going to the driver’s side and pulling on the break breathing heavily slightly smiling to himself.

Louis pushes him self up off the ground running to the passenger side window, “What the hell is wrong with you? Are you crazy?” Louis spits body trembling with anxiety. “Why would you do shit like that you could’ve gotten yourself killed Harry.”

“Not to mention what would’ve happen to my truck,” Harry states pointing to the hood.

Louis just stands there breathing ragged.

He doesn’t know what he would do if Harry had died.

Harry just stays in the driver’s seat, closing the door indicating he is ready to leave.

Louis walks over to get in, struggling as he does so, not taking Harry’s hand to help him.

They silently make their way through town, the radio silent as Louis stares out the window. He lifts his head as Harry pulls up to his house.

_[Jesus Christ- Brand New](https://youtu.be/cjPyvoLXPs4) _

Louis stares blankly at the street, “Did you want to go over?” he breathes barely above a whisper.

“I wasn’t even close,” Harry replies.

“Yes you were,” Louis seethes whipping his head towards Harry.

“You don’t even know what close is,” he replies turning his head slowly to look at Louis.

“Oh don’t give me one of your fucking lines. I know what close is,” Louis speaks calmly evening out his breath.

Harry looks away turning to look out the window fiddling with his side mirror, “Goodnight partner.”

Louis turns forward closing his eyes and tucking his bottom like under his teeth. Once he finds he voice he speaks up once more, “Please take care of your self, okay?”

Harry blinks rapidly as Louis exits the truck, he regains his composure and smiles to himself not quiet letting it reach his eyes.

Louis gets up to his front door step reaching into his pockets fumbling for his keys realizing he still has on Harry’s jacket.

He turns to run and give it back but he’s already driven away. Reaching into the pocket again he fishes out the keys along with a foreign object, he turns it around to see it’s a pill bottle that has Harry’s name on it with a drug called ‘Triptopax.

Louis scrunches his brow wondering what it’s for, so he runs up to his room setting the bottle down among the pieces of the carburetor still splayed out on his desk. He goes to google finding results for a pharmacy website with information on various medications. Clicking the searchbar he types in ‘Triptopax’ hitting enter.

His eyes scan the screen and find ‘product description: Triptopax XR is indicated for the treatment of depression.

Louis blood runs cold, it shouldn’t shock him as Harry is an odd person but, depressed? Was it that bad that he needed to be medicated? Did he really want to go over the cliff? How many times has he done this before? What can he ensure that he won’t ever purposely endanger himself? Louis’ mind is reeling with thoughts that he can’t suppress.

He shuts his computer down standing up shakily and stripping himself to nothing but his briefs. Shuffling under his covers he wills his mind to stop going wild so he can sleep.

When he drifts off all he sees are empty eyes hidden with a fake smile while he suffers in silence.

+++++++++++++

Louis pulls up to the school, mind still filled with thoughts of Harry.

He sees other cars start pulling into the lot and keeps his eyes locked on the entrance, waiting for the blue truck to pull in at any moment.

The bell rings, indicating that first period will be starting in ten minutes.

He frowns collecting his things and makes his way across the courtyard to the building.

Louis walks into chemistry with Harrys jacket in tow and sits down at his station. He pulls out all his notes as he keeps looking towards the door for Harry’s long lanky figure.

“Okay guys, turn to page 89 and start filling out those questions,” Mr. McDonald says after the tardy bell rings.

Louis glances out the window into the parking lot still not spotting the blue truck. He frowns turning back to his work.

++++++++++++++++

It had been almost two weeks and Harry still hadn’t shown back up at school. Louis couldn’t help but worry. What if he needed his pills?

Louis couldn’t concentrate in the slightest, he was the last one to finish his French test today which is unheard of.

When he finally exits the class room he grabs his phone out heading to the nearest stairwell to stand in a corner.

Louis takes out the bottle of pills from Harry’s jacket and sees the number for the pharmacy on there punching it in on his phone letting the line ring.

A young woman answers the phone with an unenthusiastic “Hello, Walgreen’s Pharmacy how may I help you?”

“Yeah um I was calling to see if you could give me the home address of someone who gets their prescription there?” Louis asks quietly.

“Sir we are not permitted to give out that information,” she speaks with a dull tone.

“Oh um- but it’s my friend and he’s been-“ Louis starts until he’s interrupted.

“Look sweetie I’d love to help you but I can’t give out that information under any circumstances,” she sighs, more than likely rolling her eyes.

“Okay I understand have a nice day,” Louis says before hanging up.

“Who was that?” Eleanor speaks from behind Louis.

Louis jumps back, “Shit you scared me. It was just Yale, they said something is wrong with my transcript.”

“Oh no is everything okay? Do you need me to help with something?” She asks bringing her hand to rest on his shoulder.

“No thanks, I actually have to go wait in line at the office now,” he huffs rolling his eyes in fake annoyance.

“Okay well I’ll see you around,” she says leaning in to kiss him but he dodges it and gives her a side hug.

“Distance yourself” he hears Peters voice in his mind.

He starts walking in the direction of the office not waiting to see Eleanor’s reaction.

Thankfully there are only two other people in line when he gets to the office. He pulls out his phone again going to his texts with Harry and seeing the three unanswered text messages he had sent him.

**Louis: Hey, where were you today? We had a pretty big assignment and I had to do it on my own.**

**Louis: Uh hello? I could kind of use your help on this assignment. We can go to our spot tonight to work if you want?**

**Louis: I know you’re more into leaving me mysterious notes, but seeing as you haven’t been here a text back would be nice.**

“Next,” he hears from in front of him whipping his head up and stepping forward.

“Hello, I was wondering if I could get the home address of another student, his name is Harry Sty-“ Louis starts only to be cut off.

“I’m sorry we don’t give out that information,” she states not looking away from her desktop.

“Well you see he’s been gone for like two weeks now and I wanted to help him get caught up. I mean he’s falling way behind on his work and it’s affecting me I need to prepare for the APs,” Louis says with desperation in his voice.

“You’ll have to speak to Mr. McDonald regarding that,” she drones on glancing at Louis annoyed.

“Okay, look. He’s my friend, you know. He’s sent me his address in a text once I just can’t find it, it’s really not a big deal,” Louis huffs.

“I’m sorry, I can’t,” the woman replies sternly.

“Fine, fine,” Louis says throwing his hands in the air. He leaves the office heading straight for Mr. McDonalds class room.

Mr. McDonald is grading papers at his desk when he walks in, more like stomps in.

“Where is Harry? I know you’re close with him you must know where he is,” Louis asks breathlessly.

Mr. McDonald doesn’t respond so Louis continues, “Why doesn’t he come anymore? I’m- I’m trying to learn stuff and it’s like he doesn’t care.”

Mr. McDonald looks up as he speaks, “I think Harry is having a tough time at the moment.”

Louis breathing falters slightly, ”Tough how?”

“That’s all I can really say,” he replies flipping through his stack of papers.

“Well is there anything I can do?” Louis pries binging his bottom lip between his teeth.

“I knew this was a bad idea,” Mr. McDonald sighs making Louis face twist in confusion.

“What?” he asks, “What?” he repeats with more force.

“Partnering you guys,” he groans.

“But it was random,” Louis says placing his hands on the counter. Mr. McDonald just looks at him, “He chose me?”

“I’ll make sure he gets your notes,” Mr. McDonald says, letting him know the conversation was over.

Louis scoffs storming out of the room jogging to the locker room to get ready for his tennis match.

+++++++++++++++++++++

“Game. Set. Match” says the announcer, “Thomas Brown advances to the semi finals.”

Louis risks a glance to his parents on the bleachers who are shaking their heads in disappointment and Eleanor who tries to give him an encouraging smile.

He rinses off in the locker room before walking out and greeting Eleanor with a hug.

“Do you want to come to mine?” she offers hopefully, trying to make him feel better.

“Uh no I think I just need to get some sleep,” he sighs not looking at her.

She stares at him hardly, “Do you have plans with Harry?”

Louis looks at her in disbelief backing away, “As a matter of fact I don’t have plans with Harry. Where is this coming from?”

“Well you’ve been hanging out with me and your friends a lot less and he seems to be the only culprit,” she snaps crossing her arms.

“He’s just my lab partner I’m not sure why you’re being over dramatic. I can’t deal with this right now,” he huffs turning to walk to his car not giving her a chance to answer.

Louis reaches his car throwing his tennis bag into the passenger seat.

As the radio comes to life with the car as [_There, There_ ](https://youtu.be/tAuImdGn5Pc)by The Wonder Years fills the car. Louis grips the steering wheel foot on the break as he leans his head down to the steering wheel. “Fuck,” he says to himself.

He finally pulls himself together and drives out of the parking lot taking the long way home.

+++++++++++++++++

Louis walks into the house opening up the hallway closet and throwing his tennis stuff in there slamming the door.

“Louis, we need to talk,” His mother calls from the kitchen.

“I lost a match. Get over is mom,” he spits, walking towards the stairs.

“Louis come back here,” she says sternly coming out of the kitchen. “Louis, I am talking to you!” she shouts as Louis slams his bedroom door shut.

He flops onto his bed not bother to change out of his clothes from the match. Fumbling around in his bedside table he grabs his ear buds plugging them into his phone going to spotify and hitting shuffle. Louis laughs to himself as _[Lonely Eyes by The Front Bottoms](https://youtu.be/eeKqSa1k5YI)_ comes on because it fits Harry so well.

He lay there until the sun goes down filling his room with darkness. Sitting up he turns on the lamp beside him and reaches under his bed grabbing a box.

He sifts through seeing if he can find what he’s looking for. A breath leaves Louis lips as he lifts a picture out of the box. It’s Louis as the prince in the 6th grade play, and Harry stands behind him with a dimpled grin and a light in his eyes that he somehow lost over the years.

Louis quickly sits up suddenly remembering that Harry told him he lived in the farm house off the high way. He gets up shoving his shoes on grabbing his keys and bolting out the front door as Peter gives him a strange look from the living room couch.

++++++++++++++++++++

Louis pulls up to the beautiful white farm house he had passed many times throughout his life just wishing he could live there.

It’s a two story house with large beams supporting it attached to the expanse of the wrap around porch. Purple wisterias line the over hang having just bloomed into fullness.

He shuts the engine off getting out and walking across the walkway lined with lights up to the front door. Taking in a deep breath he knocks on the large pale green door.

The door swings open revealing a girl around his age dressed in a white button up, “Uh yeah?” she says looking Louis up and down.

“Hi, is Harry home?” Louis asks hopefully, assuming this girl is one of Harry’s sisters.

“Harry?” she replies furrowing her brow.

A man comes to stand beside her as Louis keeps talking, “I’m his lab partner.”

“May I help you?” the man asks casually leaning against the door frame.

“You’re Mr. Styles?” Louis smiles up at him.

“Mr. who? My name is Don, Don Edwards,” the man replies squaring his shoulders.

Louis falters just staring at him, a million thoughts running through his mind. “Sorry. Wrong house,” he laughs dryly turning to walk away.

He gets into his car making his way home as his mind races.

Did Harry lie about where he lived? He had to of, that house is the only one left still standing in the town. What else could he have lied about?

++++++++++++++++++++

_[Just Another Face- Modern Baseball](https://youtu.be/po0k8xlZJIs) _

Louis sits down in Mr. McDonalds getting started on his quiz, Harry once again being a no show. The room is completely silent now except for the air conditioner in the corner.

The silence is broken by the wooden door slamming against the wall.

Louis whips his head around to be met with Harry striding in adorning dark circles and sunken cheek bones and- no more long curls. His hair now cut short making Louis internally frown.

“Oh, a quiz, sweet. What timing,” he says aloud not caring about disrupting everyone. He grabs a test from the front throwing out a, “Good morning Linus.”

Louis fish mouths until Harry’s gaze falls onto him and he turns back to his quiz. They spend the rest of the class period in silence, Louis contemplating what he wants to say to him.

The bell rings and Harry is up and out of the room before Louis can even blink.

He grabs his things handing his quiz to Mr. McDonald and making his way into the hall to find Harry. Spotting him at his locker he walks towards him calmly, almost scared he might spook him.

“Hey partner,” Harry quips looking up at Louis from his locker. “Thanks for those notes, I killed that quiz.”

Louis looks at him blankly, “Where you been the last two weeks?”

Harry jerks his head back looking at him skeptically, “Last two weeks? What, do you come here everyday?”

Louis becomes annoyed and sad all at once, “There’s something wrong with you, isn’t there?”

“Yeah, yeah there is. There’s something wrong with me, there’s something wrong with you, but there’s nothing wrong with that sexy piece of ass,” Harry smirks motioning to someone down the hall.

“Look I don’t wanna be funny anymore Harry,” Louis almost whispers hurt clear in his voice.

“Oh, well I hate to break it to you Tomlinson, but you’ve never been funny to begin with.”

“What are you? Depressed or something?” Louis pries, looking right into Harry’s eyes looking for something, anything to give him answers.

“Depressed? Oh yeah I throw it out there, people find it incredibly sexy,” Harry laughs running his hands through his now short curls.

“I’m being serious, Harry.”

“Why? It never works.”

Tears well in Louis eyes as he rips the bottle of pills out of Harry’s jacket he has ahold of, “You know you could’ve told me?”

“Told you what?” Harry shrugs, face void of any emotion.

“That you… have problems,” Louis says looking at the ground not being able to meet Harry’s gaze.

“Oh you don’t know the half of it,” Harry laughs grabbing the pills and jacket from Louis.

Eleanor chooses that moment to walk up to them, face set in stone.

“What’s up Elouise,” Harry says grinning at her.

“It’s Eleanor. What’s going on?” she asks passively, eyes fixed on Harry.

“Oh I was just trying to set Louis up with this junior girl with very nice assets if you get what I’m saying.”

“No, he wasn’t.”

“Elise, do you need some more lip gloss? I’ve got some in my locker if you need it,” Harry grins gesturing to his locker.

“What the hell is your problem?” she spits stepping closer to Harry.

“Hey it’s- he’s just kidding.”

She jerks her arm from Louis grasp before speaking, “This is bullshit,” she laughs dryly shaking her head. She takes off toward the staircase leaving the two boys in her wake.

Louis huffs turning to Harry who is looking at the ground before turning around to follow Eleanor.

“It was a joke Eleanor,” Harry calls out looking defeated.

Louis runs up the stairs after her almost tripping, “El! Hey, El!”

“It’s just a joke huh? You know I just, I wish you would be honest with me because then I wouldn’t be mad,” She snaps. The sound of the bell ringing cuts their conversation off, “I have class.”

Louis sighs, he wanted to distance himself slowly as to not fuck things up but thanks to Harry that is ruined.

He spins around trying to find Harry in the crowd, he faces the window and spots his head of curls going across the courtyard hands tucked into his jacket pockets.

Louis sprints down the stairs throwing open the front door and chasing after Harry.

“Hey!” Louis shouts trying to get Harry to stop, “So this is all just a big joke to you, huh?” Louis snaps catching up with him.

“I don’t know.”

“Well is it?”

“I don’t know. I don’t know anything anymore,” Harry grumbles.

“Why did you choose me to be your lab partner?” Louis tries, wanting to get him to answer all the questions floating around in his brain.

Harry laughs “Me?”

“Yeah Mr. McDonald told me himself.”

Harry looks up at the sky, “Linus McDonald is CIA. You can’t trust him.”

Louis grips Harry’s wrist with so much force Harry’s body haults and faces him finally. “Where do you live?” he snaps.

“What?” Harry spits, his voice laced with venom.

Louis flinches at Harry’s dark demeanor finding it hard to speak.

“You lied about it.”

“Are you losing it partner?” Harry smiles wickedly.

“You lie about everything,” Louis says, seething not being able to handle Harry’s cryptic bullshit any longer.

“’Cause you know what, I got some great pills that you could take. But I’m sure you already knew that,” Harry growls before walking off towards his truck.

Louis doesn’t follow him this time. In his haze of rage he marches back into the school and heads straight for Harry’s locker. He bends down and looks both ways to make sure no ones coming.

He jostles the lock and grunts when it doesn’t open. Glancing around he spots the fire extinguisher on the wall and grabs it. Louis grips it firmly and hits the lock three times until it finally pops off giving him access to the inside.

Opening it up he starts rummaging around looking through books until he finds one that was issued to Harry and has his address.

Just as he was reading it foot steps approach him and he looks up to see a school security guard looming over him. He closes his eyes and sighs, “Shit.”

+++++++++++++++++++

“I just don’t understand Louis. You’ve always been one of this schools finest students,” principal Armstrong says to Louis.

He feels the gaze of both his parents as they sit on either side of him. “I needed the chemistry notes,” Louis lies looking up at him.

“You know that is not the way to get them,” Mr. Armstrong replies sternly.

“He’s been under a lot of pressure with his tennis schedule and all of his home work and-“ Louis mom tries sweetly only to be interrupted.

“I’m sorry, but defacing school property is an automatic week suspension,” Armstrong says, with the least bit of pity in his voice.

Louis eyes go wide as he scoffs, “Wha- I needed the notes what else was I supposed to do? I need to take the AP.”

“Mr. McDonald will make sure you get those notes,” he says typing away on his computer.

Louis hops into the car with his parents not in the mood for the inevitable lecture.

“We just don’t want you to lose everything you worked so hard for,” his dad speaks with faux sympathy.

“Can we just not right now,” Louis sighs looking out the window.

“Is there something you need to tell us?” his mother pries.

Louis lifts his head up, “You know what, stop the car.”

“What?” his mother says.

“This is- I can’t think in here I need to get out,” Louis says his voice cracking.

“You will stay right where you are Louis,” his mother snaps.

His father slows the car at a red light, so Louis takes his chance. He quickly undoes his seatbelt and gets out of the car walking off.

“Louis!” she shouts. She looks at his father in the drivers seat throwing her hands up.

“What? The light was red,” he says.

++++++++++++++++++++++++

The next day Louis is laying in bed staring at the ceiling when knock comes from the front door.

He sits up straightening out his fringe before walking down stairs. Opening the front door he sees Liam standing there with papers in his hand.

“Hey, I have chapters 14-16 for history for you,” Liam starts, softly smiling at him.

“Thanks,” Louis says taking the papers.

“Um, are-are you okay?” Liam asks looking at Louis intently.

“I mean yeah,” Louis replies shrugging his shoulders.

“Well I’m just checking. I know we’ve been sort of distant lately but I obviously care about how you’re doing Lou,” Liam says his voice light.

“I promise I’m fine, don’t worry about me. I have tennis in a little bit a need to get ready, I’ll see you later,” Louis tells him smiling.

Liam just smiles and waves walking back to his car.

Louis closes the door and makes his way back upstairs. He presses play on his speaker again letting the music blare. Walking over to his bathroom he strips off his clothes and gets under the hot spray of the shower.

_[I Can't Handle Change- Roar](https://youtu.be/R7IQ9dpxxJY) _

He could see it in Liam’s eyes that he was hinting at Harry. None of his friends like Harry. But they don’t know him like he does. Harry can actually be compassionate and kind. He puts up these walls and this hard exterior almost like he’s been hurt before. So, Louis really didn’t know Harry at all. What he did know was that he cared for Harry, and Harry made him feel like he was floating.

Turning off the water Louis reaches for a towel and dries himself off shaking his hair out in the process. He has less than ten minutes before he needs to leave so he scurries around his room finding his tennis clothes.

Louis feverously puts on his all white uniform with his schools name written across the front.

He grabs his phone and keys from his beside table shutting off the music and running downstairs. He leans into the hallway closet grabbing his tennis gear and calling out to his mother, “I’m going.”

“Louis!” she shouts back at him.

“I’d like to warm up by myself for once mom,” Louis snaps slamming the closet shut.

“Louis, I’m not ready!” she says sternly coming into the hallway with rollers in her hair just in time to see the front door slam shut.

Louis gets into his car throwing his things into the passenger seat. He whispers, “Fuck,” to himself as he sees Eleanor getting out of her car as he starts the engine.

“Louis!” she calls getting out of her car walking towards him. He puts the car in drive and goes off making Eleanor continue shouting his name waving her arms in the air.

He gets out of his neighborhood when the first light turns red. Louis can see Eleanor’s car approaching in his rearview mirror.

A door slams shut and Eleanor appears at the drivers side beating on the window as he cracks it open.

“I thought we agreed to talk later,” Louis snaps not looking at her.

“I wanna know what’s going on,” she speaks quickly gripping the frame of the car.

“What’s going on is I have a match,” Louis spits finally looking at her.

“Whatever it is you can tell me about it, okay Lou?” she says sympathetically.

“It has nothing to do with you,” Louis presses.

She glares at him, “Oh because it has to do with Harry?”

“Its about me,” he continues.

“Well than its about me too! Because we are involved incase you haven’t noticed,” she half shouts making Louis flinch.

Louis closes his eyes trying to will away all the thoughts running through his head, “I- I need a little time. I’ll call you later,” he replies pulling off into oncoming traffic causing several cars to swerve.

Louis speeds to the tennis court without avail and turns into the parking lot. He puts the car in park and leans his body fully against the seat. The tears start forming in his eyes and his breathing becomes ragged with each breath. He looks down at the box wrapped in colorful striped paper adorn with a yellow bow.

“Fuck it,” he shrugs, putting the car in drive and pulling out of the parking lot. He puts the address in his GPS that he found inside Harry’s book and starts driving.

The rundown stores and resturaunts pass in a blur as Louis grips the steering wheel so that his knuckles turn white. He pulls onto a street with several worn down houses, the GPS tells him to turn right in 200ft.

Turning onto a small drive reveals a small white house blocked from the road with shrubbery. The white paint is chipping and the tree branches are over grown, he sees Harry’s truck with the hood flipped up and a middle aged man standing beside it.

He slowly gets out of his car shutting the door hoping the man would notice him.

“Hi,” Louis croaks out making the man turn around, “Are you Harry’s dad?”

The man just stares at him wiping the sweat off his forehead, “Yeah.”

“Um is Harry here?” Louis asks softly.

Harry’s dad stares at Louis throwing a hand towel over his shoulder letting out a light sigh.

“Yeah, come on,” he replies motioning for Louis too follow him.

Louis fumbles through the over grown grass tickling his ankles and follows Harry’s dad inside.

They walk inside as Louis takes in the seemingly old cluttered house, adorn with furnishings that are falling apart.

He can hear the strumming of a guitar coming from down a hallway assuming its Harry.

“Harry!” his father calls from the living room only to receive the sound of the guitar still strumming. “Harry!” he calls once more, sighing when he doesn’t answer. “I’ll go get him for you,” he mumbles, disappearing down the hallway.

Louis takes this moment to look around the living room some more. It smells of cigarettes and suddenly feels like the walls are closing in.

He notices there are only pictures of Harry scattered throughout the living room, leading Louis to discover that he doesn’t actually have five siblings. The strumming comes to an abrupt stop as his father knocks upon the door.

There is a picture on the old brick fireplace of a beautiful woman who seemingly has the same green eyes as Harry. Louis walks closer and takes in the writing attached to it, ‘ _In loving memory of Marilyn Styles…’_ Louis throat goes dry feeling like he is intruding, as he steps away his father comes from the hallway not meeting Louis gaze.

“I’m- I’m sorry he doesn’t want to see you right now,” Harrys father speaks with a sympathetic frown on his face.

Louis feels the tears prick at his eyes, “Okay. Thanks anyway,” he says handing his father the box before stepping out of the house and walking back to his car.

Somewhere in Louis’ mind he thinks that his next choice is a brilliant one, at least he does in the moment. He pulls his car out of Harry’s driveway and parks it on the side of the street behind the trees.

Louis sees Harry’s father through the shrubbery closing the hood of Harry’s truck and walking back inside.

The next thing Louis knows he is in the bed of Harry’s truck lying under the blankets that had been there from the other night. He knows Harry will be going to their- well his-spot because its Friday night and everyone’s at the Brick. Louis ends up drifting off to sleep under the plush blankets as the sun sets in the distance.

+++++++++++++++++++

Louis is startled awake his body jostling around, he momentarily forgets where he is and then remembers he climbed into the bed of Harry’s truck.

He curses himself momentarily as he feels Harry start the truck radio coming to life as well. It’s dark out now so Louis can’t see much but he wills himself to calm down and start thinking of what he is going to say.

In all honesty he just needs Harry to feel the same. Louis has feelings for him, he realizes that now. He doesn’t freak out like one would assume, instead he feels as if a weight has been lifted off his shoulders.

The stars pass by in a flurry as his mind wanders aimlessly.

The crunch of gravel signals that Harry is finally there. Louis takes a deep breath counting to ten because he is seemingly nervous once again.

The truck comes to a stop and Harry can be heard getting out, converse clad feet hitting the ground.

Louis slowly sits up and turns around to see Harry with his head tilted down looking at the water.

He carefully climbs out of the truck, quietly making his way towards Harry. His footsteps aren’t silent against the gravel letting Harry know someone is there, yet he stands motionless.

They stand in silence, Louis’ eyes on the hunched over shoulders of the boy he loves.

Louis finally speaks up, “I don’t… I don’t care where you’re gonna be next year. I don’t care if you’re crazy,” Harry turns his head less than and inch so Louis sees his jaw clench. “God, I just know I want to be with you.”

Harry stands silently swallowing around the lump in his throat. Louis feels a lone tear fall down his cheek, “I just- I don’t understand what you’re doing,” his voice cracks with each word. There’s a line between Harry’s brow as Louis keeps speaking, “Everything seems so pointless. I don’t know why but it all seems pointless. But when I’m with you its different. Everything seems different and I don’t know why,” Louis bows his head and tries to wipe his tears away as they keep falling.

Harry shuts his eyes tightly letting out a huff of breath before swinging around and taking Louis face in his hands and slamming their lips together.

_[I Wanna Be Yours- Arctic Monkeys](https://youtu.be/nyuo9-OjNNg) _

Louis is left breathless as he moves his lips against Harry’s. He tilts his head to get better access as he bring his hands to rest in Harry’s now short curls.

Harry runs his tongue over Louis bottom as Louis grants him access. Louis lets out a soft moan as Harry nips at his bottom lip, in turn he yanks on Harry’s curls making the taller man groan into his mouth causing Louis to smile into the kiss.

Harry breaks the kiss and grabs Louis wrist and pulls him to the truck letting the hatch down grabbing Louis’ slim waist hoisting him onto the blankets.

Louis strips his shirt off, the breeze making the hair on his body stand up as he scoots back to lay on his back..

Harry stands at the edge of the truck looking at Louis hungrily before stripping his shirt off as well revealing two inked swallows resting beneath his collar bones, a butterfly on his abdomen, and a ship on his upper bicep. Louis sucks in a breath at the sight, also spotting fresh red ink on both his forearms reading _‘Things I can’_ and _‘Things I can’t’_

Before he has time to analyze it Harry hops into the truck and crawls on top of Louis attaching their mouths once more slipping his tongue in.

Louis wraps his arms around Harry’s neck gripping the curls at the base of his neck.

Harry lifts himself up and runs his tongue up Louis neck making Louis eyes blow in lust. He nips at the smaller boys’ pulse point making Louis gasp arching his back.

He grabs at Harry’s button undoing it quickly taking the zipper down along with it. His small hand reaches in and palms at Harry through his briefs making him let out a quiet, “Shit.”

Harry sits up and gets his pants off to turn and pull Louis’ down quickly not bothering to undo them. He climbs back on top of Louis grinding their crotches down together causing Louis to let out a whine as he arches his back.

Louis rocks his hips up to meet Harry’s, feeling like his body is on fire. He feels Harry thumb over one of his nipples sucking in a sharp breath trying to not be too loud. Harry continues rutting against him feverously for a moment until Louis pushes at his chest making Harry furrow his brow.

“Lay on your back,” Louis breathes out.

Harry nods and lays on his back as Louis goes between his legs. Louis grips at the edge of his briefs pulling them down letting Harry’s cock spring free. He stares at his cock eyes wide, seeing that it’s bigger than he expected.

Louis carefully grasps Harry’s cock giving the head a tentative lick making the boy gasp under him. He takes his hand spreading the precum around his cock for his hand to glide easily.

“Fuck Louis,” Harry says looking at him under hooded eyes.

Louis smiles to himself before licking up Harry’s shaft and taking him into his mouth. He feels Harry’s cock twitch in his mouth as he bobs up and down, letting his hands work on what he can’t reach. Louis hums flicking his tongue against the slit loving the way it twitches.

“St-stop, don’t wanna come like this,” Harry grunts pulling Louis off before bringing their mouths to meet tasting himself on Louis tongue.

Harry sits up opening the back window and reaching into the console of the truck pulling out lube and a condom

Louis sits on his legs shaking with anticipation before lying on his back once again. He feels Harry’s mouth on his in no time as he hears the snick of the lube being opened. A finger traces his rim lightly making him shudder as Harry kisses down his neck.

“Relax,” Harry whispers as he slides a single digit in his silver rose ring snuggly sitting against Louis rim. He starts thrusting it making his own rhythm as Louis pants underneath him eyes clenched shut.

“Pu- another please,” Louis says gripping Harry’s forearm that is propping himself up.

Harry glances at him before sliding in another, scissoring them making Louis moan loudly slapping a hand over his mouth.

“It’s okay, no one can hear us. Be as loud as you want baby,” Harry smirks against the shell of Louis ear thrusting his fingers earnestly.

“Fuck! More please Harry,” Louis preens squirming relentlessly.

Harry slides in one more finger making Louis hiss at the sensation. He gives Louis a moment to adjust before finally hooking his fingers to hit Louis prostate, smiling smugly when Louis cries out loudly.

With a few more thrusts of his fingers Louis removes them, ”Harry enough I’m ready.”

Harry nods grabbing the condom ripping it open and sliding it on quickly dribbling more lube over his cock. He teases Louis’ hole rubbing over it a few times before sliding in slowly throwing his head back at the feeling.

“God- Louis you feel so good,” Harry croaks finally bottoming out.

Tears prick at Louis eyes from being stretched by Harry. He wills himself to relax around him, “Y-You can move,” he speaks breathlessly.

Harry puts his hands on either side of Louis head before slowly pulling out and sliding back in. Louis is letting out little ‘Ahs’ with every thrust as he picks up speed.

Louis is writhing beneath Harry as he speaks, “Harry please fuck me faster.”

Harry growls pulling out of Louis and flipping him over making his plump ass arch up. He lines himself up once again before slamming in, pulling a shout out of Louis.

“Fuck,” Louis tries to speak in between thrusts as he lets out a mantra of, “Yes, yes, yes.”

Harry continues slamming into him at a threatening pace trying to find Louis sweet spot. He lifts Louis ass up more before continuing his thrusts, knowing he found the spot when Louis cries out tears falling from his eyes at the immense pleasure.

Louis’ hole starts clenching with each thrust signaling that he’s close making Harry moan out his name. “Harry, I’m close,” Louis whines meeting each of Harry’s thrusts trying to get him deeper.

Harry keeps up the momentum when he reaches around and grabs Louis cock stroking him with each thrust. Louis’ moans become more high pitched so Harry grips the boys cock and whispers into his ear, “Let go baby.”

Louis shouts, orgasm pulsing through his whole body as he falls forward completely as Harry stutters and shoots off into the condom groaning lowly. The smaller boys vision goes blurry for a moment before sitting up to see Harry pulling his clothes on. He frowns slightly pulling on his own shirt and searching for his pants.

Once he’s fully dressed he hops into the truck where Harry is waiting, he looks over to Harry before resting his head on his shoulder feeling the curls tickle his face.

“While I do miss the long hair, it looks really good short,” Louis tries, only to be met with silence.

Louis blinks slowly not understanding why Harry is being so quiet.

Harry does a three point turn before driving slowly down the gravel road.

They ride back to Harry’s house in silence until he pulls up beside Louis’ car.

_[When I Look At You- Miley Cyrus](https://youtu.be/bTNNWAfjFGU) _

Louis lifts his head up smiling sweetly at Harry, “You know we should actually go bowling sometime.”

“Yeah, maybe,” Harry laughs.

“What about tomorrow? Will you even be at school tomorrow?” Louis asks pressing a kiss to Harry’s shoulder.

“I don’t know. I don’t know about any of this actually,” he replies quickly glancing at Louis then looking ahead of him.

Louis stills, whipping his head up to look at Harry, “What?”

“I mean a guy like me with a truck… gotta keep moving,” Harry says shrugging his shoulders face void of any emotion.

“Stop it,” Louis laughs, not believing Harry.

“I mean you know, I’m not really one for the whole attachment thing anyway,” he speaks making Louis smile falter.

“Shut up,” Louis snaps brow furrowing.

“You got Eleanor. She’s a great girl. She’s good for you,” Harry says looking at Louis with a sinister smile. He ignores the tear that falls down Louis face turning out again, “Lets just forget about it.”

Louis stares at him trying to find any sign that he is just joking like he normally does, but there is none. Harry’s eyes emptier then he has ever seen them.

More tears fall down his face as his head goes blank, “Fuck you,” he spits.

“You just did partner,” Harry smirks turning to him.

Louis shakes his head in disbelief huffing before throwing himself out of the truck and jogging to his car.

He gets in pulling his keys out trying to get his breathing under control refusing to let anymore tears fall. Jabbing the key in the ignition the car comes to life as the radio starts playing ‘Hopelessly Devoted to You’ from the Grease soundtrack.

_[Hopelessley Devoted to You- Grease](https://youtu.be/kqwLQyOoyp8) _

Louis clenches his eyes shut forcing himself to breathe.

_Guess mine is not the first heart broken,_

_My eyes are not the first to cry,_

_I’m not the first to know there’s,_

_Just no getting over-_

The music stops when Louis slams the mute button down.

He slams on the gas speeding the whole way home refusing to let another tear fall.

All composure is lost upon walking into his bedroom and seeing the parts to the carburetor splayed out on his desk. The tears fall as sobs start racking his body stomping towards the desk and throwing everything off with a single sweep of his arms.

A piece of folded paper falls from his pocket as usual. Louis opens it to see a delicate orchid laid flat. He throws the flower at the desk not being able to smile at it like he usually would.

Bursting through the bathroom he turns on the faucet sobs getting louder as he splashes his burning face with cold water.

He stands up backing up to the far wall and sliding down it bringing his knees up to his chest.

His bedroom door opens and closes suddenly Peter standing in the door way stepping over all the metal pieces on the floor.

He crouches down on the floor pulling Louis into his arms, “It’s okay. Let it out bub.”

+++++++++++++++++++

“If you just forfeit matches what do you expect?” his mother speaks pointedly playing with the strand of pearls around her neck.

“Your ranking dropped 15 points last month,” his father says shaking is head in disappointment.

Louis sits across from them looking at the piece of paper he’s holding, “Great, that’s just great.”

“I’m gonna talk to Richard Hennings. He’s a big guy over at the UTTA,” his fathers huffs to his mother.

“Yeah, all we need to do is get a doctor to write a not saying you were injured,” she states simply with a soft smile.

“But I wasn’t injured.”

“This is a $20,000 scholarship we’re talking about,” she snaps crossing her arms.

“It’s not my fault that you wanted me to go to one of the most expensive schools in the world,” Louis spits back.

“Yale is the best university-,” his dad starts before being cut off by his mother.

“Stop trying to sell your self short,” she half shouts throwing her arms up dramatically.

“I didn’t fill out any other applications.”

“You didn’t have to,” his father says.

“You didn’t want me to,” Louis says looking directly at them with fire in his eyes. “There are a billion other schools out there. I can get a job and save some money,” Louis says voice wavering.

“You don’t have to compromise sweetie as long as you don’t lose the scholarship,” his mother states with a slightly mocking tone.

“Well maybe I don’t want the scholarship anymore,” he snaps watching his parents backs straighten getting ready to fire back. “Maybe I don’t want to play tennis for six hours a day in college. Maybe I’m sick of it after ten stupid years,” he continues, voice breaking.

“You do not have to give up on your dream,” his mother pleads.

“Oh my god it’s like you’re not even listening to me.”

“It is almost June, it is too late,” she regains her composure pointing at him.

“You’re right. Everything is just totally screwed up.”

He runs up their stairs towards his room flinging the door open grabbing his car keys before

“Hey we’re not done here,” his father speaks up.

Louis ignores their calls rushing out to his car throwing open the door and getting in. He hits shuffle on his phone as it connects to the speakers letting the heavy base block out his thoughts.

He pulls out of the driveway stepping on the gas pulling out onto main road as he exits his neighborhood.

_[Here For Nothing- With Confidence](https://youtu.be/EKg1yx--GbQ) _

Louis speeds down the road with not clear destination, drumming along to the beat of the song. He sees a familiar red car belonging to the man, Walt Louis thinks is his name, and little boy him and Harry ran into that one night.

In a haze of racing thoughts he makes a u-turn in the middle of the road tires screeching as he evens out trying to catch up with Walt.

Walt turns into a gas station, parking at one of the pumps, Louis pulls into one next to him not even needing gas. He follows him inside seeing him standing behind two others at the check out line.

Walt finally sees him as Louis taps on his shoulder, “Hi,” Louis speaks. The older man just stares at him until Louis speaks again, “We met. I was with Harry.”

“Oh, hi,” Walt softly smiles before looking down. “How’s Harry doing?” he speaks turning back to Louis.

Louis laughs lightly, “I don’t know actually. I haven’t seen him much.” Walt nods pulling his wallet out to pay as Louis continues, “Does he still hang out with that little boy, Jack?”

“Jack passed away,” Walt replies his mouth set in a thin line.

Louis feels a pang in his heart, “What? How did Harry even know him?”

“Well, they were in chemo together,” Walt say simply handing the cashier his money and getting a receipt.

This is nothing compared to the pang in his heart, this was more like a missal flew right into it. He fish mouths while his eyes blink rapidly trying to regain his composure as Walt looks at him knowingly.

“How sick is he?” Louis croaks out crossing his arms.

Walter just stares at him once again before avoiding his gaze.

“How sick is he? Tell me,” Louis please tears stream down his face.

Walter just shakes his head, “I-I’m sorry I thought you knew.”

Louis ears ring, nothing but white noise as he blocks out Walt’s calls turning and running to his car throwing himself in.

He starts the car and speeds off, tears clouding his vision as he makes his way to Harry’s house.

How could he not tell him he had cancer? No wonder he was depressed. Louis thought he had Harry all figured out but it’s one thing after the other with him. This, this he never could have guessed.

He pulls into Harry’s drive way only seeing Harry’s truck assuming his dad is at work. Running up to the front door he hears an electric guitar ripping through the air.

Louis knocks rapidly, “Harry,” he pleads from the other side. He tries opening the door only to find its locked, “Harry!, he shouts feeling his voice go raw. “Harry open the fucking door!” he screeches pounding the door, knowing it will leave a bruise later.

He knocks a few more times, the sound of the electric guitar not stopping. Letting out a sob he turns getting back into his car and taking off for his house.

++++++++++++++++++++++

Louis arrives at Eleanor’s house later that night thankful that her parents are out. He leans into the passenger seat and grabs the bag of her stuff making his way to the front door.

A minute after knocking on the door it swings open to reveal Eleanor in a long tshirt that brushes against her knees and the fuzzy socks that Louis got her.

“Hey, come in,” she says softly moving to let him.

He walks into the house and heads for the large living room sitting on the couch neatly pulling all her things out.

She stands, watching him with her arms crossed in front of her. “So this is it huh?” she laughs.

“El I’m-“ Louis starts before being cut off.

“Don’t say you’re sorry,” she speaks trailing off. She sits next to him twiddling her thumbs, “Louis tell me, is it Harry?”

Louis’ movements falter as he blinks rapidly. Eleanor places her hand atop of his giving him a warm smile. He swallows hardly not being able stop the tear that falls down his face and nods looking down.

“I’m not mad you know,” she states rubbing over his bruises knuckle.

“You’re not?” he asks quietly looking up at her.

“No. I mean, I was. But not because it was a boy, not because it was Harry. But because you lied. I could see it in your eyes, one time I saw you guys out together and I saw how you got all soft around him. And he has this smile that’s reserved only for you. I then realized I needed to get my head out of my ass because you must have been hurting so much. I want you to be happy Louis,” she speaks looking at him sincerely.

A smile reaches Louis lips as he sniffles, “Thank you, I will say sorry because I am. I’m sorry for lying to you and leading you on. I really wasted your time.”

“It’s all good. And you didn’t waste my time because now I have a new friend. Not to mention all the guys here are idiots,” she laughs shaking her head.

Louis laughs along with her as they embrace each other.

+++++++++++++++++++++++

It’s the last day of school and Louis is cleaning up his and Harry’s lab station as instructed when Harry sits down next to him seemingly out of thin air.

“Four test tubes, three beakers, and a Bunsen burner,” Harry says plopping the Bunsen burner on the counter

Louis looks at him in disbelief feeling like all the air has been sucked out of his lungs.

He opens his mouth to speak when Mr. McDonald comes up behind them. “Keys to the cabinet Harry,” he speaks holding his hand out as Harry plops them down. “Louis, keys?” he asks as Louis stays still.

Louis snaps out of his thoughts reaching into his pocket and handing him the keys.

“The end of chemistry as we know it,” Harry sighs as Mr. McDonald scribbles onto his note bad behind them.

Louis anger gets the best of him as he turns to Harry with red rimmed eyes, “You’re such a goddamn glib little actor. As far as I’m concerned, this is a really chicken shit goodbye.”

He stands yanking his back pack off the counter pulling down a beaker with it making it smash onto the floor as he walks away.

Mr. McDonald stands there eyes wide as Harry speaks, “Don’t worry Linus. He was addressing his remarks to me.”

Louis gets home and sulks back up to his room quietly shutting the door knowing that being angry will get him nowhere.

He sees the orchid he threw at the desk the previous night and picks it up staring at it for a moment.

Something clicks in his mind, was Harry trying to tell him something with the flowers?

The Great Gatsby copy stares at him from his green bookshelf, he grabs it going to sit at his desk. He goes to google ‘Symbolism of flowers.’

An entire website filled with the meanings of every possible flower comes up.

He clicks on it and opens up the book pulling the flowers out. Looking at the first flower he was given he scrolls down until he finds something.

**Daisy: Symbolizes innocence or new beginnings.**

**Ipomoea: Symbolizes affection and longing. Also ones mortality.**

**Blue Iris: Symbolizes hope**

**Orchid: Symbolizes an apology**

Louis stares at the screen blinking. He can’t help but wonder if he is being delusional or not. But also this definitely something Harry would do since it doesn’t require him fully expressing his emotions.

Opening the book back up he places all the flowers between the pages once more before closing it.

He stands, picking up the box that Peter put all the pieces of the carburetor in. He lays them all back out on the desk getting to work. The grease coats his fingers and clothes being grateful he has on his old jean shorts and black tank top on.

A knock comes from his door startling him, “Come in.”

Peter peeks in smiling softly at him, “Harry is outside, said something about going bowling.”

Louis whips his head around looking at Peter in confusion. He stands up going over to his window pulling the curtain back.

He sees Harry leaned against his truck arms crossed against his abdomen wearing his signature green jacket.

Refusing to leave things with Harry like this he makes a plan in his head as he grabs his things hugging Peter on his way out.

Walking outside Harry looks at him as if he’s ready to be yelled at but Louis by passes him getting into the truck watching Harry pulls his lip in between his fingers before getting in.

Harry takes off in the direction of the bowling alley as Louis is collecting his thoughts before speaking, “So why didn’t you tell me?

“Everyone bites it sooner or later,” Harry shoots back. “Always in the AP class ahead of the game,” he grins to himself.

“Always a joke,” Louis nods lips in a tight line.

“Walt says it’s a phase. It’ll stop soon,” Harry says before speaking again, “But hey, at least it wasn’t about sympathy for the sick kid.”

“That’s not fair,” Louis snaps shaking his head.

Harry swerves the truck onto the shoulder of the road turning to face Louis, “Is Yale fair? Is London fair? At this rate I won’t even make it to London, Ontario. Is that fair?” he half shouts eyes piercing right through Louis. “Bowling. That’s what I get,” he says before turning back and driving once more.

Louis turns back to face forward basking in the silence.

He looks back at Harry, “We’re not going bowling.”

“Why?” Harry mutters.

“We’re saving that, turn left,” Louis says watching Harry twist the wheel.

They turn into the parking lot of the thrift store Harry stone faced as they park.

“Wait here, I’ll be right back,” Louis speaks hopping out of the truck.

Louis walks into the store glancing at the bowling balls as he passes and goes over to the suit cases. He picks up an old green leather one that has creases and smells remnant of an old lady, turning around and spotting a pack of crayons grabbing those as well.

He goes to pay as the cashier gives give a strange look. “$9.07 is your total,” the cashier drones.

Louis hands over a ten dollar bill while grabbing his items, “Do you by chance have a piece of paper I can take?”

The old man gives him a bored stare before rummaging around under the counter coming back up with a piece of paper.

Louis takes it nodding at him before exiting the store going back out to the truck.

Harry doesn’t look at him as he mutters, “So, where to now?”

“Train station,” Louis quips, grabbing the piece of paper starting to write on it with the crayons being sure Harry can’t see it.

Harry stays silent as he pulls out of the lots and heads in the direction of the train station.

Louis finishes what he is drawing as Harry circles the lot in search of a parking spot.

_[Scene Two: Roger Rabbit- Sleeping With Sirens](https://youtu.be/G8g3qDe39bA) _

They get out of the truck walk into the train station side by side until Louis stops right in the middle, Harry turning to face him.

“So where are we going?” Harry asks breaking his bout of silence.

“Sky’s the limit,” Louis sighs handing him the paper he was drawing on and the old green suitcase. “Haven’t lied to you this far, I’m not going to start now,” he adds quoting Harry.

**BLUE TRUCK EXPRESS**

**FOR: HARRY STYLES  
TO: ANYWHERE**

Harry takes the paper gently looking at it blankly, “What are we doing? Really.”

He lifts up the green suitcase studying it before putting his hands at his sides looking at Louis who stares at him pointedly, arms crossed.

“This is the goodbye scene,” Louis speaks barely getting anything out before Harry interjects.

“Lets not. Okay?” Harry says breath stuttering.

He looks at the ceiling up away from Louis burning gaze motioning for Louis to please stop.

“Come on, Styles. You can do it. This time you don’t get to avoid talking about something, man the fuck up” Louis dead pans, giving him the same tone that he tends use when Louis is upset.

Harry puts his arms back by his side squaring his shoulders, “Okay. Wake up, Louis.” “Don’t you see what fucking happened here?” he continues as Louis shakes his head, “You had a beautiful life and I had shit. You got everything you wanted and more. I got a poor family, a dead mother, cancer, and depression. I couldn’t stand you. You had everything I wanted when I was younger. So I wanted to make you as miserable as I am. And that is exactly what I did. Now, how’s that for a goodbye?” he snaps tilting his head to glower at Louis.

Louis gaze wavers not being able to look at Harry after that. His mind scrambles trying to collect his thoughts into something coherent.

“Pretty lame.”

“Face it Tomlinson. I screwed you. And I screwed you big time,” Harry says smugly, giving him a smirk that doesn’t quiet reach the rest of his face.

Louis shakes his head looking up at Harry, “So you screwed me. So what?” he spits making Harry’s smirk slip. “Me…” Louis closes the distance between them grabbing Harry’s face and brining his mouth to Harry’s ear, “I made love to you. You don’t just get to slip me all those flowers with specific meanings and act like you feel nothing,” He hears Harry suck in a breath before bringing his face in front of Harry’s, noses nearly touching, “Try again. Try again.”

Harry rips away turning his back to Louis walking out of the station stopping at the edge of the parking lot.

Louis looks at his hunched shoulders raising and lowering through the glass doors before slowly walking out as not to spook Harry.

He stands there as Louis stares at his back, shaking at the thought of confronting the truth. He whips back around, curls bouncing in the air, stalking back to Louis.

Harry gets back to him, standing there avoiding his eyes and biting down on his lip. “I had it all figured out, so I cut out early. Who cares? It’s probably a good thing. Life sucks anyways, it’s full of disappointment and heartbreak,” he spits shaking his head. He finally looks at Louis, meeting those blue eyes he enjoyed looking at far too much. “Then I met you. And it got weird,” he sucks in a breath before continuing, “And you were so amazing. And I-“

Louis waits for him to speak, “What? What, Harry?”

Harry looks down, trembling against his own will his throat closing up, ”I just wanted a little more time,” Harry finishes, a tear sliding down his cheek.

Louis stands there mouth agape at the confession his own tears pouring over without mercy.

“So all in all, I’d say you’re the worst thing that’s ever happened to me,” Harry laughs wetly. “Goodbye partner,” he huffs out walking away.

Louis stands there in his wake feeling paralyzed before he sprints after Harry seeing him standing outside, the rain suddenly pelting down in the dark sky.

He reaches Harry and jerks his shoulder making him face him. Harry’s mouth falls open as Louis speaks, “I am staying with you until you leave. I don’t care how much time we have. You get that you asshole? I will be with you every second, and I will love you with every fiber of my being” Louis pleads grabbing Harry’s face with his hands.

Thunder rumbles in the distance and lightening soon follows as Harry closes the distance smashing his lips into Louis. The suit case falls to the ground as Harry wraps his arms around Louis petite waist.

“I love you Louis Tomlinson,” Harry lets out, his voice breaking before continuing the kiss.

The rain makes the kiss move with ease as Louis lets out a squeak as Harry grabs the back of his legs pulling them around his waist. Louis holds on tightly, scared that if he lets go Harry will be gone any second.

++++++++++++++++++++++++

_[Like Real People Do- Hozier](https://youtu.be/yrleydRwWms) _

Louis walks up to the broken locker his silk graduation gown framing his narrow shoulders, green leather suitcase in his hands. He kneels down popping open the locker and suitcase, a single tear rolls down his cheek as he stares into the locker.

Two slim-jims and twinkies sit there, he pulls them out dropping them in the suitcase along with Harry’s other belongings. He sees his favorite jacket of Harry’s grabbing it lastly and holding it up to his nose inhaling the scent of faded vanilla and lavender.

A hand falls onto his shoulder rubbing softly, “Hey Lou,” he hears Eleanor speak.

He shut the locker and suitcase standing up and smiling at her, “Hey.”

“Do you want to go to dinner tonight with me and a few other people?” she asks lending him a soft smile grabbing his arm walking him down the hallway.

“I actually have plans tonight, sorry El,” he frowns giving her an apologetic look.

“No worries, we’ll just have to go out just you and I before I leave for Yale. And I wanted to say I’m really proud of you for auditioning for that acting school,” she says genuine excitement in her voice.

“Yeah, I actually got it but I wont start until the spring semester. It’s kind of what I always wanted to do so I decided to go for it,” he replies.

“No shit! I’m so excited for you. New York is a great place for that, you’ll have a great time,” she practically screeches pulling him into a hug. “Well, I guess I’ll see you later yeah?”

“Yeah of course,” Louis says sincerely stepping back. “See you later El,” he finishes waving her off.

He treks back to his car taking off his cap and gown throwing them into the back seat, gently setting the suitcase on top of them. Slipping into the drivers seat he cranks the car turning his music on shuffle. The Arctic Monkeys come on making Louis smirk thinking back to the first time he rode in Harry’s truck.

The buildings all pass in a blur until he pulls up to the tattoo studio staring at the neon sign in the window before putting the car in park and getting out.

He walks in strolling up to the front desk, which is in front of a man covered head to toe in tattoos.

“How can I help you man?” he asks smiling warmly at him.

“Um I have an appointment with Alan?” Louis replies.

“Well that would be me, what were you looking at getting done?” Alan asks gesturing for Louis to follow him further into the studio.

“I have a sketch with me actually,” Louis says pulling a piece of paper out of his back pocket.

Alan stops at a door letting Louis in first before closing the door behind them. He takes the paper from Louis looking at it and nodding, “Sweet dude, hop up onto the chair and let me grab a stencil and we’ll get started.

Louis nods sitting in the chair taking a deep breath looking towards the empty chair in the corner smiling and imagining Harry there.

++++++++++++++++++++++++++

“Okay we’re all done Louis,” Alan speaks rubbing a paper towel over the raw skin.

Louis sits up slowly before swinging his feet over standing up. He walks over to the mirror staring at his forearm. The compass stares back at him red and angry against his skin, he can hear Harry’s voice in his head echoing.

_“Yeah we’ll go and get you a compass to match my ship.”_

_“While I love yours, I’m not the tattoo type. I couldn’t pull them off like you.”_

_“Sunshine, you could pull off anything don’t be stupid.”_

_“Shut up,” Louis giggles as Harry presses kisses all over his face._

“I love it, I can’t thank you enough. Harry would have loved it too, he talked you up so much,” Louis speaks refusing to let his voice break.

“He told me about you ya know,” Alan states wiping his hands off.

Louis’ mouth falls open as he turns to Alan, “Really?”

“Yeah. Wouldn’t shut up about how he wanted to swim in your eyes and that was one of the reasons he got the ship tattoo. I can’t imagine someone being that in love with me,” Alan laughs.

Louis laughs and shakes his head, “How much do I owe you?”

Alan stares at him brows furrowed, “Harry already paid for it. Like two weeks ago.”

Louis fish mouths at him, a tear finally escaping his body as he looks down at the compass once more before letting Alan wrap it up.

Once he is finished wrapping it Louis thanks him once more starting to walk out.

“Oh hey!” Alan says as Louis places his hand upon the door handle.

He turns back to Alan who is walking back towards him with a plain brown gift back making his brows furrow.

“I just thought you would want it. Just open it whenever you get a chance man,” Alan says clapping Louis on the shoulder before walking back into the shop.

Louis glances at the mysterious bag before walking back to his car unlocking it and sliding into the driver’s seat.

He starts the car letting the engine start up before putting the bag in his lap. Removing the tissue paper filling up the bag he pulls out the object.

It’s a wooden frame with a nautical theme around the sides, and behind the glass is a picture of a somewhat younger Harry.

He sports a big grin, a green beanie sitting atop of his messy curls as he shows off his new ship tattoo to the camera.

Louis smiles down at the picture gripping it until his knuckles turn red. He places it upon the dashboard, making Harry grin back at him from beneath the glass.

His foot eases on the gas as he makes his way to Harry’s house, glancing out at the diner they went to for most of their meals in Harry’s final time.

Louis gets to Harry’s house seeing his dad, Doug, already has everything set up. He grabs the box containing the carburetor out of the passenger’s seat making his way towards the truck.

“Hey Louis, I got everything ready, should only take about a minute to attach it,” Doug says hopping into the drivers seat.

Louis grabs the carburetor out of the box pulling his sleeves up and placing it in the right spot not yet connecting it.

“Okay I’m gonna start ‘er up,” Doug shouts thinking Louis cant hear him.

Louis laughs holding it steady as the engine roars to life making a good sound making him smile.

Doug hops out handing Louis a nut bolt wrench, “Okay now your gonna turn it all the way, just once. Anymore than that and it’ll snap off.”

Louis nods and does as instructed. The engine keeps the same smooth new sound and he turns to Doug smiling widely giving him a first bump.

“That should give you an extra 50 miles,” Doug says wiping the sweat from his brow.

“Okay I’m going to take it for a spin,” Louis replies rubbing his hands anxiously down his sides.

“Louis, I told you not to bring it back. Harry only wanted you to have it and you know that,” the older man sighs shaking his head.

Louis runs his hand over the hood, “Okay,” he replies softly before going to grab some things from his car. “I’m going to leave my car here for the summer if that’s okay?”

“Of course Lou,” Doug says patting his back and walking into the house.

Louis takes a deep breath getting into the car taking it out of park. He pulls out of the driveway as the sun sets fully.

The familiar dirt road comes into view as Louis speeds down the road. He turns, slowly making his way on the rough terrain. The gravel crunches as he slows the truck down looking out at the water.

He gets out inhaling sharply as the memories come flooding back. Louis sees the blankets laid out in the bed of the truck staring blankly. Gripping the edge of the truck he hoists himself into the bed laying down flat on his back crossing his legs.

_[Fine Line- Harry Styles](https://youtu.be/Ojp71GGm-LQ) _

“I love the way the moon illuminates your features,” Harry’s deep vibrato echos.

Louis doesn’t bother trying to stop the tears now that he’s alone.

The gravel crunches under the tires of the truck.

How do I move on?

The truck starts to move slowly.

Harry I’m sorry I couldn’t give you more time.

The truck picks up to a steady pace rolling towards the cliff.

I see why you were depressed, it is a shitty world we live in.

This time there’s no one to scream at Louis to get out

I haven’t even read the note you left me.

Louis sits up, throwing himself out of the bed of the truck running to the drivers seat throwing the door open. He slams on the break only a foot away from the drop off, cutting it even closer than Harry had the night Louis was with him.

Putting the car in park he rests his head on the steering wheel. He lifts his head reaching over into the console grabbing out an envelope with Louis name written on it.

Louis sighs getting out of the truck and going to sit on his rock placing Harry’s jacket on the rock next to him. He unfolds the note with shaking hands, seeing a single daisy pressed between the folded paper. He tucks his lip in between his teeth before reading.

_Dear, Louis aka my sunshine_

_I hope this finds you well. I’m going to go ahead and ask you to stop crying because I hate it when you cry. But it’s funny, because although you feel poorly you somehow still look radiant. I’m not really sure what to say, I never planned to write a note for anyone after I died until I met you. I guess I will start by saying, the minute you stepped into my life I knew I would fall in love with you. You might not remember but my truck was originally yellow, the second time I spoke to you I decided I was going to paint it the same shade of blue as your eyes. You keep telling me not to, but I am apologizing again. I hate myself for knowing that I caused you tears. I was scared. You scared me in all the best ways possible. I wish I could’ve gotten my head out of my ass sooner so that we could have spent more time happily together, and less time hating each other (though I never hated you.) I wish we’d had more than three weeks of truly loving each other. I still couldn’t believe you loved me. I would go through all of this pain again for eternity if it meant spending it with you. While it makes me miserable to say, please don’t spend the rest of your life turning down everyone on my behalf. It might be true that you might not love anyone like you did me as you said, but at least try. Find someone who treats you right. You definitely won’t find anyone who loves you as much as I do, but find someone who can come half as close. Please don’t let your firey spirit fade because you’re mourning me. I saw the moments you crumbled when you thought I wasn’t looking. I can’t let you live that kind of life. Have a few good cries then move on. These are one of the few things I ask. You left a mark on my life that my soul will carry on. Your light will guide me forever. For when your lonely, and forget who you are, know I am always by your side wherever you are._

_Use your time wisely my love._

_Love,_

_Harry_

Louis clutches the note to his chest as the sobs rack his body mercilessly. A scream escapes his body trying to figure out why Harry. Why did it have to be him?

He couldn’t find a real reason. The saying ‘everything happens for a reason,’ was bullshit. Harry deserved more time. He deserved to share all those silly thoughts in his head.

The world deserved to the see his blinding smile. How could Harry tell him to move on when he had to live in a world without him? A world where he had to wake up to an empty bed. A world where he had to move to a new city without Harry.

He rocks back as the memories replay in his head in slow motion of the last days they spent together.

_“I love the way the moonlight highlights your features.”_

_“I feel like my arms were made for holding you.”_

_“I love you, forevermore.”_

His breathing finally evens out as he reads over the note enough to have it mostly memorized. Counting to ten in his head he looks up at the stars in the sky imagining Harry there. He weakly stands up making his way back to the truck starting the engine.

The note in hand he opens up the console spotting the now dead variation of singe flowers Harry kept in there to give Louis daily. The other envelopes sit there with notes for the future.

**_For the day you move to New York._ **

**_For the day you get your first acting job._ **

**_For the day you find someone._ **

**_For the days you’re feeling sad._ **

With him coming back to reality he makes his way back down the dirt road, planning to keep all his promises to Harry.

Not knowing where he wants to go he picks a random turn. He ends up on the outskirts of town driving mindlessly. A stop sign appears and he slowly presses the breaks. He checks both ways for on coming cars when he catches a glimpse of one of the road signs.

**It reads: London 20km**

Louis still has his foot on the break staring for a moment, he blinks at the sign realizing it’s the end of July.

Without letting his mind wander any farther, he hits the gas going forward not looking back.

He is in a blue truck, road ahead of him, and nothing but opportunities.

_End._

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I know the ending was sad but I still hope you enjoyed :)  
> Will probably write a happier fic sometime in the future.  
> Also if you are reading this let me know if I should write a short prequel (?) with the time Harry and Louis spent together in the last three weeks.  
> Please leave a kudo on your way out <3  
> Here is the list, in order, of all the songs used.
> 
> *Somewhere Only We Know- Glee Cast  
> *Cruel to be Kind- Letters to Cleo  
> *NASA's Fake- Raffella  
> *Twin Size Mattress- The Front Bottoms  
> *Swimming Pool- The Front Bottoms  
> *Love It If We Made It- The 1975  
> *Alrighty Aphrodite- Peach Pit  
> *Fuzzybrain- Dayglow  
> *Still Don't Know My Name- Labrinth  
> *Jesus Christ- Brand New  
> *There, There- The Wonder Years  
> *Lonely Eyes- The Front Bottoms  
> *Just Another Face- Modern Baseball  
> *I Can't Handle Change- Roar  
> *I Wanna Be Yours- Arctic Monkeys  
> *When I Look At You- Miley Cyrus  
> *Hopelessly Devoted to You- Original Broadway cast recording  
> *Here For Nothing- With Confidence  
> *Scene Two: Roger Rabbit- Sleeping With Sirens  
> *Like Real People Do- Hozier  
> *Fine Line- Harry Styles


End file.
